Music of the Night
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Erik's in college stalking a new girl, and they're trying out for Phantom of the Opera... hmm... wonder who will play the Phantom?
1. Singing Lonely Songs

AN: I'm having to RE-do this stuff, so that I won't get into trouble. I refuse to get into trouble for this story!

Music of the Night

Erik didn't have anything to do. He had been around for so long, not dying, not letting go… never letting go. He had faked his own death simply to give his darling angel, Christine, peace of mind. He wanted so much for her to be happy… even if it wasn't with him, and for some reason, after that, he hadn't changed, hadn't grown any older… he didn't know why; it was just how it was, and he had accepted it.

So now he went out, wandering aimlessly, his mask in place, black shirt, black pants, and his cloak. He was still the same, even though the world had changed. He slipped slowly into bar, where a man was sitting on a stage singing…

"Empty soulless… come unto me…" Erik snorted softly. The man couldn't carry a tune. He sat down at a stool near the stage, fully intent on pleasing himself by listening to these mere mortals sing their songs. He was something other than that. His story had been written, and movies had been made about him, and he still lived. The man stood and left the stage, and the lights got dark. He looked towards the soft spotlight that slowly appeared on the stage, and a woman stood with her back turned to everyone.

"And next on our Karaoke list is… She hasn't submitted a name, but she's promised us a good song. Give it up!" The light slowly got brighter, until it was focused on her back. He could tell from the back that she had longish brown curly hair, and a nice figure. She had on a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans… He was completely prepared to criticize her…

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." Erik's jaw dropped open as his song spilled from her lips in an angelic voice. The emotion held inside of his words, coming out of her mouth nearly rocked him from his seat. He sat there in awe as she continued.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night…" She began to slowly sway with the music, and he could hear the tears in her voice. She kept her back turned, and suddenly all he wanted to do was see her face, the face of the angel who could his song with as much compassion as he did.

"Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar." Her voice grew stronger with each word, and then slowly dropped, until it was a mere whisper…

"And you'll live as you've never lived before…" She let out a little sigh, and then continued.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
the darkness of the music of the night." Erik actually started to stand with the passion that rang out of this girl's mouth.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be…" The tears returned to her voice and she turned slowly. Erik's eyes widened as he saw her…

"Only then can you belong to me…" A dark black mask encased her slender pale

face. Her vivid green eyes stood out from behind them, her make-up done so that they seemed to glow from behind the mask. A set of pouty lips spilled the words, and a single tear slipped beneath her mask.

A small and wistful smile graced her lips and yet, she continued… "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night…" She slowly stepped off the stage, holding the microphone in her hand… She turned her back to everyone softly and finished… "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night." She held the note perfectly, and ended exactly where she was supposed to. Erik was in utter and complete stupor over this mystery girl.

She laid the microphone down softly and turned. For a moment, no one said a thing, and the bar was silent… and then it erupted in applause, Erik being the loudest. He couldn't get over it… She had on a mask, and she sang with sorrow the only one such as he could know… She gave everyone a small smile, and then turned to leave.

"No!" "Encore!" "More! More!" Shouts rang over the whole bar. She smiled softly and shook her head, turning to everyone…

"I'll be back tomorrow night guys, and anyone who can sing the Phantom of the Opera song with me is happy to join me up on the stage." She shook her head softly and made her way out. Erik sat there dumbfounded for a moment, and then shook himself out of it as the next person took the stage, a small look of sadness on their faces, knowing that they couldn't follow a show like the one that the mysterious girl, who everyone was calling, "Phantomette…".

-

AN: Okay, I ain't really changing that much, but yeah.

Deathsrequiem07 – my yahoo IM

Simplytonyafay – my AOL IM


	2. The Phantom of the Opera is there

AN: Here's the next chapter!

Music of the Night, Chapter 2

Willow was amazed at the reaction to her song. She had sang at that place so many times, but that time… she poured her heart and soul into it. She just felt like that song fit her. She sat in the bar, looking around at everyone, mask firmly in place.

A man was standing up on the stage… he was heavy set, and he was singing like a jackass… She shook her head. She was up next… she just had to find a partner who knew the song. She decided to stick with Phantom of the Opera, because it was one of her true passions… she loved it… she felt like she connected with it.

The man stepped off of the stage, and she took a deep breath as they announced her…

"The Phantomette! Everyone put your hands together!" Loud cheers met her ears as she clambered up onto the stage…

-

Erik was there, in one of his best outfits. Though the style had modernized as of late, he was still able to stick close to what he always wore. He had on a blood red dress shirt and black dress pants. He had on a long black cloak, and his mask was black and red. He felt odd dressing up so, but he wanted to catch her eye, because there was a chance that she would indeed choose him to sing with her. He didn't see why she wouldn't. After all, who was better to sing the Phantom of the Opera, than just that?

His thoughts strayed when she walked in. He watched her sit down softly, her hair still curling around her face, her mask blood red as well; he sighed. She matched him! Surely there was no way that she could possibly pass up singing with him. He looked around at the other men, recognizing quiet a few faces from the night before. Many also had masks to shroud their faces, but none of them looked real, and none of them had the passion that she did. The man who was on the stage braying like a mule stepped off, and they announced her. He took a deep breath and looked up at the stage.

"Hi guys." She said it softly, her voice lilting with music. "Okay, I told you before that I was going to have to get a partner to sing my next song, and it seems like a lot of you came prepared… so… lets see… who wants to sing with me?" Erik looked around as he and about fifteen other men stood. All had on masks, and all were looking at this girls beautiful lips, as if waiting for their name to be uttered.

"Tough choice here guys… you shouldn't have made it so hard on me…" She took the microphone out into the crowed and Erik watched as she went from person to person.

"Why do you want to sing with me?"

"Because, you're beautiful." "Your have the voice of an angel…" "Because, from the first time I saw you, I was in love, and the mask is just sexy…" "Because, I'm Erik, the Phantom of the Opera…" Erik snorted at that one, and watched as she finally made her way to his table. He was her pause, looking at him with a question in her eye, and more interest that she had shown any of the other men. Anyone would be a fool not to realize that she was indeed going to pick him.

Finally she seemed to remember that she was indeed asking questions… She looked at him, actually raised her hand, and then put it back down. He had on clothes to match hers, and his brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail… He was built strong (From rowing across the lake soooo many times)…

"Why do you want to sing with me?" She looked at the floor, unable to meet his intense gaze…

Erik looked at her, and before he could think of anything else, sang softly to her, "That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the  
flesh...this face-the infection that poisons our love. This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing-pity comes to late turn around and face your fate. An eternity of this before your eyes…" He watched as her eyes came up and met his, and saw the wonderment there. She nodded softly at him…

"And what should I call you, stranger?" She whispered as he clambered up onto the stage, and then held his hand out to help her…

"Call me The Phantom." He said, tugging her, and their bodies brushed as she climbed up.

She smiled softly at him, and then turned to the crowd… "Well boys and girls, this is the Phantom," everyone smiled at the name, "And we're going to sing a duet. Since he so kindly sang me a line, I'm pretty positive that he knows it, so… whenever you guys are ready." A cheer rang through the crowed, and the music started. The light narrowed down to a beam on Willow, and she began to sing…

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name and do I dream again, for now I find… the phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind." Everyone let out a wild cheer as the music continued, and the light widened to include Erik. He looked at her, and advanced slowly.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind." He looked at her, and came slowly to stand in front of her. They circled each other as they continued…

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear…" She reach up slowly and brushed his mask. He caught her hand, and sang his line...

"Its me they hear…"

Their voices blended in perfect harmony as they continued, everyone getting sucked into the lull that was indeed Erik's voice, Willow included, as she got drawn more and more into the song… "Your spirit and my voice, in one combined, the phantom of the opera is there, inside my/your mind." She looked up at him to signal it quits. She had no intention of singing the high notes… she hadn't practiced for it. Opening her mouth to say just that… the piercing high note spilled from her lips.

"Sing to my angel of music. Sing my angel. Sing for me! Sing… Sing my angel! SING FOR ME!" She ended with the highest of the notes, as he grabbed her shoulders lightly. They sat there staring at each other, acting as though there wasn't a room full of people sitting in awed silence. She watched as he face began to lower, and the room erupted into cheers, jarring them both out of the trance that they were in.

She blinked at everyone, hardly believing that there was indeed a room of people who had just witnessed whatever it was that had just happened.

She smiled softly out at everyone, grabbed the mans hand beside her, and swept him down in a bow. She noticed that he didn't let go of her hand as she continued with her after song announcement.

"Well, everyone! Give the Phantom a hand!" And the crowed broke out into applause once more, and she noticed that a lot of the women were looking at him. For some odd reason, she quickly surged into the next part, not liking the looks at all and having no idea why she didn't. The only thing she knew was that she really, _really_ didn't like them looking at him like that.

She smiled out at everyone. "I can't be here tomorrow!" There was a collective protest to that, and she held up her hand, and continued when the room was quieted. "I have to start school guys! I didn't haul myself all the way over to Paris to skip school and sing all night at bars…"

Of course, there were many declarations that of course she could. She smiled softly at them. "You guys know the school just down that way. It's the only one around for a while. I may sing a little there, if you guys want to come." She smiled at them all, and then laughed a little. "Thanks for being such a good audience, and one more round of applause for The Phantom!" Cheers erupted as she led him off the stage by the hand. She smiled softly at him.

"Good job, you sing just like I think Erik would." She smiled at him, and he could hardly contain his smile at her for saying such an honest thing. Before he lost his nerve, and since she seemed to be content just to hold a strangers hand, he quickly put in.

"You sing like an angel, can I buy you a drink?" Oh… realllll smooth there Erik… He mentally slapped himself for saying such a corney line… but to his delight, she nodded.

"Yeah, singing kind of dries out my throat." She grinned at him, and he wasn't going to point out that she seemed to be talking just fine. They walked over to the bar and sat down together.

"What'll it be Angel?" The waitress said to her. She and the waitress were both friends, and since her performance last night, and since she had dragged her to see the Phantom for the fifth time, she had taken to calling her Angel, after the Angel of Music.

"The usual, red wine." Erik looked over at her, and gave her an approving smile. He nodded to the waitress.

"I'll have the same." He had indeed gotten a little more comfortable with people, not to the extent that he would EVER take off his mask, or really talk to them a lot, but he could manage to order a drink now…. Except this strange girl with the mask… he for some reason felt at complete ease with her, and he actually wanted to talk to her… Even though she would never see his face, and never know who he really was.

"So… What's your name, or do I just keep calling you Phantom?" He actually smiled at her, and her heart wanted to melt, but she managed to keep her composure. She knew that she couldn't get attached to people, not since the last time… She couldn't ever again… but there wasn't anything wrong with her getting a drink with the person she had just sang with, was there? It didn't mean they were going to get married or anything…

"Actually, I bet you wouldn't believe it if I told you." She smiled at him, and shook her head.

"Try me."

"Erik. My name is Erik…" he paused, trying to think of a last name to give her… and finally just decided not to.

She smiled brilliantly at him. "It suits you, actually." She grinned at him, "You're definitely how I would have pictured him, Erik that is." She grinned.

"You would have?" he said, and then, quickly, and not to be to suspicious, quickly asked her… "And what's your name? I'm pretty sure that no one would have named their daughter Phantomette…" She laughed a little at that.

"I didn't come up with that name, actually, it just seemed to stick, what with the mask and all…" She brought her hand up to her mask, brushing it briefly, and then he saw sorrow fill her eyes… surely she didn't have anything compared to his face to hide. How could someone so angelic have anything that they needed to hide?

"My name is Willow Lynn Mattison." She smiled when she said it, and he bowed his head.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." She shook her head at that, her hand once again brushing the mask softly.

"I wouldn't say that." Before he could inquire any further, the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here you are Will. Can I ask you who the mysterious stranger is?" She shook her head, and grinned.

"His names Erik, and he's apparently my singing partner of the night." She grinned at her friend, accepting her drink graciously, and taking a sip.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." And from the look she gave her friend, Erik assumed that whatever they said was indeed going to be grilled out of her.

"So…" Will smiled once her friend had left to tend to some else.

"So?" he said, sipping his wine. He was surprised they had good wine at a bar, but he supposed that everyone couldn't have lost their taste over the years…

"What made you want to sing tonight?" She blurted it out. She really was at a loss of words around this man, and she didn't understand it, because she had indeed perfect the cold distant face, and attitude to shove in any mans face.

"I listened to you last night, and I thought you sounded like an angel, and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to sing with someone as lovely as you." He smiled, glad that he hadn't lost all of his charm in the presence of this mysterious girl.

She grinned and blushed at the compliment, bowing her head. After a few moments, she brought her eyes back up. Inside the mask, they were more vivid than any jewel or color he had ever seen before. They were a green that would have made any cat jealous.

"Thank you… even though I think you're over exaggerating just a tad." She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "What about you, your voice is like… I don't even know how to explain it. It's amazing." He looked at her, with a small smile.

"I've had a while to work on it…" 200 years…

"How old are you exactly?" She said with a small smile.

Think Erik… You aren't an idiot after all… "25." He said it smoothly, glad his lie had came out properly. So what if he forgot a zero… it wasn't like it mattered…

She looked at him, and nodded. "I'm 21, barely legal, and almost not allowed to drink this lovely stuff." She grinned, sipping on her wine once more, once again wanting to hit herself. Nothing she was saying was coming out right. She sounded like a high school girl who had a crush on the substitute… She looked at her watch, and her eyes winded just a little. It was nearly twelve, and she had to be up at seven in the morning. It was going to take her about twenty minutes to walk to her apartment, not having a car, and her motorcycle not being delivered over seas quiet yet.

"Erik?" he looked up at her.

"Yes, ma petite?" Where had that come from? Erik fought the urge to rub his brow in frustration.

"I have to get going, I have to catch some sleep, first day and all tomorrow." She smiled apologetically at him, finishing the rest of her drink. "I've had a lovely time." I've had a lovely time… Jesus, it wasn't like she was out on a date.

"Me too…" Erik, you're an idiot… He shook his head. "Are you going to be coming back anytime soon?"

She shook her head. "I've got school full time, Monday through Friday. I'm cramming classes." He looked at her.

"What are you planning on being exactly." She smiled.

"I'm taking classes in Psychology, and then studying Drama and Acting." She smiled softly. "I heard that they acted the Phantom of the Opera out sometimes. I thought it would be fun, even though I doubt I could ever get the part as Christine…" He shook his head softly at her. She could play anyone she wanted to, she was… leaving.

She stood and then looked down at him. "I hope I see you around?" She made it a question, and he was only to happy to reply, walking with her towards the door.

"I bet you'll see me sooner than you think." She smiled at him, and then walked out the door, turning back to wave at him. Erik waited a few moments and walked outside, leaning against the door and letting the fresh air wash over him.

He had two things he needed to do. One, he needed to brush up on his acting skills, and two, he needed to go and persuade his way into college, because he wasn't going to let her get away from me. There was something there, and he was going to find out exactly what it was. If that meant brushing up his skills and taking a few classes, then so be it…

-

AN: If I miss anything, sorry! It's really late, and I cant sleep, so I'm trying to get this done up.

Deathsrequiem07—Yahoo IM

Simplytonyafay-- AIM


	3. Dreams of Arms Around Me

Chapter Three: Dreams of Arms Around You

Willow picked her clothes out carefully, donning a red shirt, and tight black pants, and picking a red mask to put over the left side of her face, pushing her hair over it so that it swept and mainly covered the mask, taking care with her makeup for her first day of school…

She set out walking, carrying an empty bag, and humming lightly as she made her way to school.

-

Erik, through a little big of determination, and a lot of sneaking and a little murder, had managed to secure a place in the class. A boy named Eric, (Which he would say was simply a misspell) Drow had had an awful accident. The boy hadn't submitted a picture or any other information aside from that he was 25 and was going to attend school. He was studying Acting and Drama, Singing, and, with a little twinge, Erik had managed to get all of his classes coordinated with all of Willows, including his psychology class that he had no idea about.

He drove slowly towards the school, his black Porsche creeping down the street like a very large cat, and smiled as he pulled into the school, his mask in place, a strap securing it incase someone decided that they wanted to take a little tug.

He carefully made his way to his first class, ignoring the interested stares that he was getting from everyone, and selected a seat in the back of the class, humming softly to himself and intently watching the door, while running his hands over his newest composure, suddenly rather nervous…

-

Willow walked into her classroom, and the first thing she noticed was that she was indeed late… the second thing she noticed was that the empty seat was beside… Erik… her eyes widened as she walked towards him.

-

Erik had for a moment worried that she wasn't going to come after all, and after the bell rang, he was about to get up. The girl sitting in front of him, having all the boys fawn over was starting to get on his nerves. She reminded him of someone, and he couldn't place her quiet.

His attention, along with every other males, turned when Willow walked into the room. She was indeed a sight, her clothes, her hair, her makeup… her lips… Erik took a deep breath, making sure that the empty seat was visible to her… He saw a look of astonishment cross her features, as the annoying woman in front of him desperately tried to get the men's attention back. However, their eyes followed Willow as she sat down beside him, sitting her things down and looking curiously at him. However, everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room when the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mr. Sharden, you can all call me James. Okay, I just wanted to start out class by everyone introducing him or herself, and telling a little about their background, and why exactly they wanted to perfect their act…" he chuckled at his little wit, which Erik found rather annoying.

The room passed by, people standing up, being serious, some acting out a little. Erik had everyone's name memorized, by the time they got to the annoying brunette.

She stood, and a smile spread over her lips…

"Ma name iz Carlotta." Erik's mouth dropped open. Surely… "I am zee great la Carlotta's great great granddaugter! I vill happily accept zee lead roll and prove to you zat I am zee spitting image of ma grandmozer… I donot care eff oou, donot belieeef zat my grandmozzer was real, she was!" She sat down happily, and everyone cheered. The teacher looked at her, and Erik saw a bit of distaste… good…

He looked over at Willow, who was motioned to stand by the teacher… She gave a little smile… "My name is Willow, though for some odd reason, I'm known as the Phantomette to some…" Scattered cheers came from around the room, and he recognized a few people from the bar. She continued. "I'm supposing that I can't use my comment now, since it would insult Ms. Carlotta there…" Erik grinned at her… "But I want to act a bit because I like it, and because one day, I'm going to get to act alongside the Phantom of the Opera, or die trying." She smiled enchantingly at the teacher, and a flash of jealousy went through Erik at the smile the teacher returned before Willow sat down. For a moment, Erik sat seething, before realizing that it was his turn.

He stood, intending to make this short. "My name is Erik, and I'm here because," he gave a small smile… "I am zee great grandson of Erik from the Opera house… I don't care eff oou donot belieeef me…" Everyone laughed as he sat down, happily not having to answer that he was stalking Willow, while Carlotta's face flamed, then she gave him another look, and smiled at him.

"We are destined to be!" She said to him, and laughed happily. "Handzom, oou, can bee wiff me!" Erik gave her a look of disgust, and turned his attention to the front of the room.

"Okay then, well, now that we're all acquainted, I'd like to say that we're going to start out acting out… The Phantom of the Opera, and apparently, we have three people who were just destined for the part…" He glanced at Erik, Willow, and Carlotta, then continued… "We will audition for parts tomorrow, so brush up your skills, because we're going to sing people…." They spent the rest of the class watching the film. Erik watched in amazement as Willow sang softly to some of the songs, and cried when the man portraying himself cried… he shook his head, she was just too amazing…

-

Willow happily watched the film, running through every line with ease, having watched it so much… She knew it by heart, and wouldn't have a problem trying out for any of the parts, even though she wanted to be Christine… even though she didn't know if she could leave with the stupid fop Raoul… oh how she wished Erik had just broken his neck… She murmured it out loud, as everyone stood to leave the class…

"Stupid fop…" Someone touched her shoulder, and she spun.

"Hi Willow, I didn't realize you were going to go to the same school as me." He looked innocently at her, his eyes peering behind his mask. She smiled softly, even though she knew she should have been glaring… oh well…

"Yeah, it's amazing that we got the same class. Who would have thought? " She grinned, and then looked at him… "So, you are zee great great grandson of Erik zee wonderfully handsome and perfect?" She laughed at him. He looked at her, hiding his astonishment… surely she was just playing… she didn't think he was handsome and perfect? She continued talking… "You are going to try out for the part of Erik, right?" She looked at him.

He gave a malicious grin, as they walked down the hall… "No, I was thinking of trying out for the part of the Fop." She laughed softly.

"You heard that, huh?" Erik nodded.

"Don't worry, I despise him to. Yes, I will be trying out for the role of Erik. And you, are you going to try to be La Carlotta?" he saw the vaguely sick look that came over her face…

"I'll try for Christine, though I doubt I'll get it." She smiled softly… "What are you going to next?" He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, pretending that he didn't know hers…

"I've got about an hour before the Voice class…" She looked at him with a bit of horror in her eyes.

"Let me see your schedule." He handed it to her, and she scanned it, then looked up with a smile. "We've every class together." She smiled again. "Big coincidence there…" she paused for a moment… he thought she wasn't going to say anything else… "That's good though, if we get the parts, then we can practice during our free time… if you want to...I mean…"

He stopped her… "Of course. I would love to have someone to cheat off of anyway." He laughed, and realized how UNErikish he was acting, but around this girl, who had a mask like his… he felt… at ease. And, playing the part of Erik Drow, the Phantom obsessed college student, he didn't have to worry about how he was acting, because he wasn't himself. Deception was one of his best acts.

She smiled. "You'd be cheating off of the wrong girl here." She looked at her watch… Ten fifteen. "I'm going to go grab some breakfast and settle my little self under one of those lovely looking tables. You want to follow?" For some reason, she didn't feel weird talking to his man. She shrugged it off. He was just a familiar face in this new place. She was sure that she would get over it as soon as she made friends.

"Sure." He said, a small smile playing on his lips, and they made their way to the cafeteria, discussing class, and making fun of Carlotta…

-

After standing in the line for about fifteen minutes, they both had a slice of bread, and some stuff to smear on it, that Erik swore up and down was wonderful. He was enjoying acting the part of someone who wasn't shy, or who wasn't ugly. He wasn't having to be his normal cold self, he wasn't being his self, he was being someone else… he was getting his wish, he was being normal.

"So…" Willow said, the flash of her green eyes pulling him out of his thoughts of normality. "You've seen the movie now… what was your favorite part?" She took another delicate bite and arched one elegantly shaped eyebrow at him. He laughed for a moment, thinking how odd it was to tell her what the favorite part of his life was… he shrugged for a moment, leaning back against the tree they had sat under….

"I really liked the part where the chandelier fell down." He laughed softly, thinking of how wonderful that had been. The shock and chaos that he had cause. His mouth quirked on one side as he gave her a sideway look. "What about you, what was you favorite part?"

Willow smiled… "I'm in love with the whole thing. It's one of the most… amazing, emotional movies and books I've ever had the pleasure to view. But if I had to pick a part… I'd pick the part where Erik sang Music of the Night… it was just…" She stopped, and looked down, a faint blush coming over her cheeks. He laughed, and looked at her… What would a normal man do… he thought for a moment, then brought his hand out, sliding his fingers under her chin and lifting her face up. He looked at her.

"What is it just?" He was getting to act normal, like he had always dreamed of… why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

She gave an embarrassed smile. "It's just… when I used to get upset… I'd turn on my soundtrack and close my eyes, and I'd…" She mumbled something.

"You'd what?"

A small flash of her eyes, before she looked back at the ground. "I used to pretend that he was there singing to me, and that he was going to put his arms around me and just hold me, and everything would be okay." She blushed fully now, and finally forced herself to meet his eyes. "I know, I'm a dork, don't grin so much."

Of course, he wasn't grinning because he thought she was stupid, he was grinning because she was honestly making him happy. Someone actually wanted to be held in his arms, and feel like he cared? "I don't think you're a…" he paused over the word, letting it roll off of his tongue… "Dork. I think that it's a shame that you never had anyone to hold you and sing it to you." She looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Really."

He nodded at her, and then leaned back, adjusting his mask in a motion that was all to familiar.

She gave a soft smile, reaching out and brushing his mask. "You know, most people cant pull of the mask look, but your really have it down, don't you?" She glanced at her watch and then stood, brushing crumbs off of her lap. "We need to get going if we're going to make it to class on time." He nodded, standing also, and then looked at her.

"I've had a long time to practice pulling it off…"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX


	4. Two in one! YAY!

Chapter 4, part 1: Point of No Return

The day went pretty normal after that. They went to all of their classes. In Vocal, Willow was asked to sing, and chose a little snippet of "Think of Me", stunning everyone into silence. Erik chose to sing a bit of "Music of the Night" With a peculiar glance at Willow, who adverted her eyes, brushing her hand against her mask and grinning at something.

After class, they grabbed a bite to eat from the cafeteria, and make their way to Psychology, where Willow actually pulled out a laptop and typed all of the notes, happily printing out a copy, then, glancing at Erik, was kind enough to print another out for him. He thanked her gratefully, looking at the pathetic attempt he had made at taking notes…

Classes over with for the day, the two made their way to the front of the school.

"Well, interesting first day, huh?" Willow said, her thumbs hitched through her belt loops. Erik couldn't help but notice that it flashed more of her stomach, and just had to nod, a small 'mmmhmmm' slipping from his mouth.

When she realize that he wasn't going to say anymore, the rest of the walk was made in silence, until they met the road that branched off to the parking lot.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She said, wanting to smack herself for exactly how childish she sounded. He however, didn't thinks he sounded childish, and turned, leaning against the fence that separated the parking lot from the rest of the area, and crossing his arms over her broad chest, which made Willow notice the muscles in his arms… (From rowing across the lake sooo much) .

"Would you like a ride home?" Playing to role of Erik Drow, he didn't have to worry about his confidence, or lack there of. All he had to worry about was properly playing out the part, and any sane man would have offered this angel a ride home.

She game a small smile. "My mother always told me not to take offers from strangers. Next thing you know, you're going to promise me candy and a magical ride on a train." She adapted a childish smile as she continued her speech.

Erik gave her an odd look, then a smile spread across his face. "Would you like some candy little girl? Ride away with me in my make believe ship, and we'll sail to the island of dreams, follow along now little one… nothing is as it seems." He sang it softly to her, and by the time he was done, she had a mesmerized look in her eyes. He watched her blink once, twice, and the third time she advanced a step towards him, and sang very softly…

"Past the point of no return… no backward glances…"

Erik stared at her as a satisfied smile spread across her lips. "Where's you car?"

Slightly dumbfounded, he silently led the way to his sleek Porsche, and opened the passenger's door for her. She gratefully slid in and immediately pulled her CD out, her Phantom soundtrack, and slid it into the CD player before Erik had made his way to his door. When Erik started up the car, the overture boomed around them, and he actually jumped then looked over at Willow.

She had a satisfied smile on her face, which followed by her closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the headrest. For a moment, Erik couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes away from the look of sheer ecstasy on her face at the music. The passion on her face overwhelmed him… almost… almost past the point of no return.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXX

Erik nearly passed up her house when she began her rendition of "Angel of Music."

Something about her truly amazed him. For Christine, it had been her sheer innocent and purity that had first drawn him to her. She threw all of that into her music, and when he had heard her signing softly, he had been beyond enthralled.

With Willow, innocence and purity were hidden behind her mask, her jaded, pain filled eyes that spoke of something breaking, and a childhood shattering. The same look that he saw every time his own haunted reflection stared out at him from a mirror.

He shook the thought, and then pulled into the parking lot of the apartment Willow had told him she lived at. He shut off the car, and the silence ate up every sound of music that had flooded the interior of the car. He saw the look slowly slip from her face, and watched as she slowly turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride Erik." She inclined her head slightly, and then met his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded slowly.

"Would you like for me to pick you up and give you a ride tomorrow?" A normal man would have asked that, wouldn't they? Yes, they would have.

She sat for a moment, then slowly nodded her head "That would be nice. I heard it's supposed to rain…" The air in the car had changed, and the music still hung around, almost a faint echo stirring in the back of their minds, leaving the feeling and emotion that Willow had expressed pressing against them both.

"They sat staring at one another, and for a moment in time everything disappeared around them, as their eyes met, and they saw the same haunted look reflected in one another's eyes.

That moment, however, was broken by a fire truck rushing by, siren screaming, and crashing their little piece of serenity.

"Erik shook his head gently as he bid her farewell, waiting until she reach her door, casting him one last lingering look before he sped away, thinking that maybe he was assuming the role of a normal man a little too much.

XXXxxxXXX

Willow didn't realize until too late that she had left her CD in Erik's car. She shook her head, and went to her closet, pulling out the other she had purchased. Sliding it into her CD player and collapsing into her bed, Erik's voice lulled her to sleep.

"Look at you face in the mirror…. I am there inside!"

XXXXxxxxXXXXX

Chapter 4, Part 2: Try Outs!

Willow woke up the next morning to the screaming of "Masquerade", which she had programmed her alarm clock to blare at its loudest setting at her each morning. She stretched, and then reach immediately to make sure her mask was in place. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, then changed her mask for a skin toned one, and artfully did her makeup. She picked a flowing red skirt, and a black shirt. She pulled her hair over in a wave, covering the masked side of her face. She tugged once more at her hair, and called herself ready.

She picked up her stuff and went outside to wait for Erik.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXX

At first, he thought she tricked him and really didn't wear a mask after all, and was completely prepared to drive off and just leave her.

Then, he saw the faint line, and the mask that blended so well with her ivory skin that you couldn't see it. A small sigh of relief swept though him, and he opened the door for her.

"Morning, you left your CD." He said to fill up the morning silence.

"I know, I had to get another one out of my stash." She looked at him as he laughed.

"What?" She said, looking at his smiling face.

"You have a stash?" Of CD's? Are they all Phantom of the opera?" he laughed again. Exactly how obsessed was this girl?

"Yes. 4 CD's, 2 VHS of the movie, 5 DVD's, and a copy of the play. 3 copies of the book… Who? ME? Obsessed? Never!" a short burst of laughter escaped her lips. He shook his head at her.

"You are truly obsessed!" She laughed at him.

"I'm not the one who walks around looking EXACTLY like the phantom, Erik…" She laughed at him.

He in turn laughed at her.

"Maybe I AM the Phantom of the Opera…"

She grinned. "If you are, then you better stop the car and kiss me, because I'm in love with you!" She laughed, turning on the CD player… A small smile played over Erik's lips… What was the term now a days?

Oh yes… Pucker up!

XXXXXXXxxxxXXXXX

Tryouts, as promised, were held. Actually, Carlotta was already trying out, singing, as Erik whispered into Willow's ear as they walked into the room, 'To bring down the chandelier'. Willow laughed softly at the look on the teachers face. He indeed thought that she would make a perfect Carlotta, as he stated that he thought she would sound exactly like her. She beamed proudly as Willow giggled at the insult.

"Okay guys…" he said thirty minutes later. "All the parts are assigned but Christine and The Phantom. All Christine's to this side of the room, and all Erik's to that side."

About ten people went to each side. Erik saw Willow's frown, and her confidence began to fade. He wanted to tell her not to worry, but the teacher once again began to talk.

"Okay, we'll figure out our Erik first, and then we can have the Christine's sing a song with him, so we can find two that have compatible voices." And the tryouts began.

All of the men sang a couple of lines of "All I Ask of You." And some were immediately dismissed with a rather disdainful look from the teacher. Erik, last to go, stood, and with little ease bagged the part. "You will curse the day you did not do, all that the phantom asked of you!" Everyone in the room was silent, as the words rang out of his throat, and Willow wasn't the only one to get goose bumps.

"Sir, you have the part!" James, the professor (For those of you who forgot… Cause I sure did) said happily. Everyone could see the enthusiasm in his voice at having found such a perfect man to play the part.

"Okay then, Christine's… Lets see…" And he began to call them forward to sing different pieces with Erik. Some were, as the people who tried out for the part of Phantom, immediately dismissed, and she laughed at the incredulous look on Erik's face at having sung with them. Two or three, Willow thought, did really good, and she was sure she wasn't going to get it. They acted out the parts, and she sighed, wringing her hands nervously as Erik and the selected girl sang, sometimes actually holding each other. The little wave of, 'she shouldn't touch him like that' rang through her, but by the look on Erik's face, he wasn't enjoying it, so she managed not to jump up out of the chair and attack the girls. Not that she had any reason to in the first place. Erik was her friend, and she just wanted for him to not be uncomfortable… yeah… that was it… that had to be it.

"Willow?" the teacher said after the next performance. There were two girls who had been put on the, 'maybe' list, and after Willow, he would have to pick. She stood nervously. Most of the girls had sung, "Phantom of the Opera" with him, some doing the part where they pulled of his mask. She liked that part, because to matter how much they caressed his face, when they got near his mask, he jumped up and screamed at them. And from the look on their faces, they were actually rather afraid. It satisfied her to no end.

"Which song sir?" She asked, walking in front of everyone to stand beside Erik.

"Try Point of No Return." She barely managed to keep herself from blushing. She remembered exactly how much touching there was in that song. The teacher nodded at her, petting her on the shoulder. "You can do it. Just act like they did in the movie, and you'll be fine." She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted her to, because, he had thought that none of the girls really measured up to what he wanted them to. "You do know the words, right?" he looked at both of them.

"Of course." They said together….

James nodded in approval. "Then begin please." He stepped back, the space that had been cleared for them to practice clear, and they looked at each other. Erik slowly nodded to her then began.

"Passarino… Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey…" She shuddered at his voice. He has such a wonderful voice…

He advanced slowly towards her, and she almost didn't manage to keep her hands from trembling.

"You have come here… in pursuit of your deepest urge…in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent… silent…"

His voice rang, and chills went through her. He watched as she closed her eyes slowly, and let the part come over her. She put herself there. He was Erik, and she was Christine. He was singing to her…

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge…in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me… And now you are here with me, no second thoughts…you've decided…decided…" He came slowly to her, and put his hands on her shoulders, sliding them slowly around her waist before continuing.

"Past the point of no return…No backward glances! Our games of make believe are at an end…Past all thought of "if" or "when"…no use resisting…abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ." He let her go, and her knees almost gave way… He stalked around her as he continued. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?" She began to lightly tremble… Erik… this was the Phantom, and he was singing to her. She closed her eyes one more time, and the room dropped away. When she opened them, she was in the Opera House. Erik was in his clothes, and she was in Christine's, she was Christine.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ."

Erik looked at her as he finished. The room had dropped away for him as well. Everything was narrowed down to this song. She looked up at him, and sang with a passion that overwhelmed him.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . .I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you- no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ." He stalked slowly towards him, and he turned with her as she circled him.

"Past the point of no return -no going back now — our passion-play has now, at last, begun … Past all thought of right or wrong -one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?" She stopped in front of him, and he once again slid his arms around her waist, trailing her stomach, as she continued.

"When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?"

Her words echoed around the room, as everyone stood stunned. They were in awe of the scene before them, feeling as if they had been sucked into the movie.

They took up the next line of the song together, her hands now over his. "Past the point of no return the final threshold -the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn..." She turned in his arms, slowly looking up at him and tracing his face as they sang the last line… "We've passed the point of no return . . ."

The both stood there breathless, still in each other's arms.

Suddenly the room erupted into cheers, and for a dazed moment, both of them had to pull themselves from the reality that they had built around themselves.

James cheered the loudest, while Carlotta sneered in the back. "I think we've found our Christine… that was… amazing guys. I can't wait to start working on this. If you guys can do that like you just did, the crowds going to go crazy!" he shouted it.

Crowd… this was just pretend… this wasn't real…

The thought raced through both of their minds, and they let each other go, almost reluctantly… Erik thinking that she couldn't have meant the passion that was in her voice… 'Our bodies entwining…' he let out a little shiver as he bowed slightly and took his seat.

Willow took her seat just as shakily as Erik had… the lines ran though her mind over and over, and she knew that he couldn't have meant them, couldn't have meant it when he traced his hand over to body. He just wanted to make sure he had his part… 'What sweet seduction lies before us?' A little shiver traced through her body as she shook the teachers hand and accepted the script that she didn't need, since she did indeed know the whole thing by heart.

"Well, this is going to be great guys. We'll work during class, and then set after school practices to settle around everyone's schedules."

Everyone nodded as the got up and made their way to the door. Erik and Willow stared silently at each other, before getting up and going to the door.

"You did a wonderful job," he said to her softly. She looked at him.

"You did better." They both sat in silence, and then made their way to the cafeteria to grab a breakfast neither had the stomach for.

XXXXxxxxXXXX


	5. Ramon Noodles and Raoul Bashing

Part 5: Ramon Noodles and Raoul bashing!

Silence followed the two through the rest of the day, until Willow finally crawled into Erik's care without even asking, just assuming and knowing that he would let her. She brushed her mask vaguely while she stared out the window. She kept on thinking about their song. What was going on with her, her cool exterior melting, and all of her shields crashing around her?

"Willow." Erik finally said, the first word spoken between them since their song. She looked over at him.

"Yes?" she didn't know what in the world it was that was in his eyes. They flashed to her, and then back to the road. She looked at him for a long moment, wondering if he were going to answer her…

"You did a good job." He looked back at the road… stupid Erik… great job. 'You did a good job.' Aren't you just juvenile?

She looked at him, aware that maybe that wasn't what he was going to say to her. "You did good to… Umm… Erik… you just passed up my apartment." He looked at her, and then silently turned around, and she could have sworn that she saw a faint blush trace his cheeks.

He pulled into her parking lot, and then turned off the car. They turned and looked at each other. "You know… you didn't eat lunch today… why don't you come up, and I'll fix you something." The words came out in a jumbled mess. Erik looked at her, and she saw a small smile slowly curve on his face.

"That would be nice." They got out, and he followed her up the stairs. She pushed the key into the door, kicked it once rather hard, and then shimmied it a little. It finally sprang open. She gave him a slight smile. "It's my burglar system. If they do all of that, they deserve to steal my things." She laughed, walking in, and holding the door as Erik came through.

He took in his surrounds quickly. Entertainment system that looked like it came. Door to the left… probably a bed room, bathroom door was standing open. The kitchen connected to the living room, and everything was an off white color that they seemed to paint everything now a days.

Willow looked around as well. "It's not much, I don't have all of my stuff, and I haven't paid the extra to paint it different yet. I only brought the necessities…" Erik gave her an odd grin. "What?"

"You're stash, as you put it, is necessary?" She looked at him like he was daft.

"OF COURSE IT WAS!" She giggled, then made her way into the kitchen. "I've flipped through the script, it's the movie, not the play." She looked back at him. "Apparently they got the script for it from there this year. That means that watching it is indeed practice. It's laying on the counter, you can slide it in if you want." She heard him go over and rummage through the movies a bit, then heard the 'click' of the DVD player opening.

"What do I push now?" He asked. She turned.

"Have you never used a DVD player before?" she laughed.

"Erm…" 'No…' he thought… "I just haven't used one like this." Easy lie there.

"Just press play." She heard him give a soft, 'Oh.' And then the previews for the movie started. She stirred her food carefully. It was the good old American try here. She fixed one of the only things that she could, and carried two bowels into the living room, sitting down on the couch beside Erik as the previews still rolled, and handing him the bowel.

"What is this?" he asked, as he put a forkful of the noodles into his mouth. He nodded satisfied. "It's good."

Willow nodded. "It's called Ramon Noodles, and I brought like a hundred bags with me, so I could actually make me some food." She laughed, as he made quick work of the noodles, only pausing to ask for a drink, which she gladly got up and got for him. When he was through, she had only eaten half of hers.

"That was good." He said, then turned his attention back to the screen, where the Overture had just began to play.

"I hate Raoul…" Willow muttered, making a face as he came onto the screen. Erik turned to look at her.

"Why?" of course he had a long list, but she had no reason, other than that he was indeed a fop.

"Well, for starters, look at his nose. His hair, he looks like a girl, sword fights like a girl, he's a fop, and he's stupid. He doesn't deserve Christine, and he called Erik a thing. You aren't allowed to call him a thing, he's not a thing, he's a very sexy man, who deserved whatever he wanted, because he was three times a wonderful as Raoul with his mask off." She concluded, and then quickly sucked in a breath of air, while Erik laughed.

"You really hate him, don't you?" She nodded.

"I wish that Erik would have just strangled him and gotten it over with. It would have been better in the long run, anyway." She shook her head. "Do you just want to stay and watch this?" She blinked, adding it into her conversation quickly and then barley managing not to blush. He looked at her.

"I'd like to. Practice after all. We need to…" What was the term… what was it? Oh yes… "Hang out, and get comfortable around each other, so we can practice and act better…" He was rambling…

She gave a laugh, and then nodded towards the screen. "You can be my partner in Raoul bashing." She held out her hand for him, which he took. They shook on it.

"Very well, you are my partner in crime. The thing that I'm worried about has to sing All I Ask of You with the person who plays Raoul. I may just strangle him myself if I have to sing 'love me, that's all I ask of you.' To him." She made a gagging motion.

He laughed softly, shoulders shaking. "You could just come into the shadows with me, and we could change it." She laughed happily.

"You could trip and push him off the stage." They both laughed at that.

"I feel sorry for the poor boy. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into taking the part." They both continued to laugh and make rude and mean comments about Raoul through the whole movie. At The Point of No Return, however, they both became silent, and just stared at the screen. They had acted it out perfectly… down to the last touch. They managed to give each other sidelong looks, and Willow blushed.

The movie ended, and they watched the credits roll. Silence followed.

"Well, you'll have to come up more often, and we can practice after school." Willow finally managed to get out. Erik looked over at her and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe one day, I'll show you my place." Yeah.. Right. Here Willow, let's go into the depths of the Opera House, into the catacombs… oh, by the way… I AM the Phantom of the Opera… still want that kiss. He shook his head.

"Well, we do have to do our daily bashing now, you did shake on it." He nodded, and laughed.

"You have to make me more of those… Ramond Noodles.." She laughed as he stumbled over the name.

"Ramon, and of course I will." She grinned, and they both looked at each other…

"Well… I guess I should get going… should I?" Erik finally said. She nodded at him, and walked over to the door, opening it and leaning against it.

"It was fun having someone to bash with." She smiled at him. He realized exactly how… silly they were both acting.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow when I come to pick you up for school…." He said making sure that she knew he was going to, and then, walking over to the door, stepping reluctantly out. He looked back at her.

"Tomorrow." She smiled at him, reluctant to close the door. They finally both managed to turn, as she closed the door, and he went down stairs.

Erik brushed his mask as he walked back down to his car. If only she knew… if only… He was going to have to make sure that they didn't get any closer… if they weren't already too close.

Willow pressed her back to the door, sliding down, and holding her face. If he knew the truth… he would just never have to know. They could be friends, but they couldn't get close… she shook her head, fingering her mask softly, standing, and restarting the movie, falling asleep to the soft singing…

"You alone can make my song take flight…"


	6. Hm I didn't name this one

Part 6

True to his word, Erik appeared the next morning, just ask Willow walked out. She opened the door, getting in, and sliding her sound track home. Overture booming, they made their way silently towards the school, with the occasional hum and singing from Willow.

Getting out of the car, and making their way to their class, halfway towards it, they head the shrill singing of Carlotta. "Think of meeee!"

"Oh dear lord." Erik rubbed his brow. One lifetime with that voice was enough….

"Oh… he lahhve me… he lahhve me…" Willow giggled, throwing an accent onto the words.

When they walked into the room, Carlotta instantly came over to Erik. She threw herself onto him. "He lahhve me…" She said, a laugh spilling out of her lips.

"A little straightforward, aren't you?" One of the boys in the room said, his longish brown hair and a bit too long nose giving him a rather Raoulish look.

Erik was trying unsuccessfully to pry the swooning Carlotta off of him, and Willow, in a flash of jealousy, knocked her off of him. "Step away from the Phantom."

Carlotta flashed her a rather disgusted look, her grown eyes flashing. "You haff a jealouzz streeakee little toad." Erik's eyes narrowed. What was it with Carlotta's and calling people toads? He was just going to have to make sure that she knew exactly whom the toad was.

Willow, on the other hand, just laughed at her. "Well, if you wouldn't hang all over my co star, we wouldn't have such problems." At that, the Raoulish looking boy stepped forward.

"Will you get angry if she hangs all over me." Totally invading her personal space, he walked right up to her. "I am Rafe, great great grandson to the Vicomte de Changy." At that, she looked disgustedly at him.

"If you are truly related to that great fop, then I think you need to take a step back from me. I don't want to catch fopperia… (I think that was how she spelled it… you know, in the review… I really had a laugh at that one…)"

"Fop-eh-wahh?" Carlotta stepped forward.

"It happens when a fop gets around you too much. I think it's what happened to poor Christine's mind." At that, James walked into the room, and they all settled down, Carlotta and Raoul both throwing Willow and Erik rather dirty looks.

XXXxxxXXX

While Willow and Erik were running over some lines, Carlotta and Rafe got together.

"I want 'im." She whined to him, while Rafe looked intently at the masked beauty.

"And I want her." They looked at each other. "I think we both have a common problem. Though they wont admit it to each other, I think those two are rather taken with each other."

"Little toad." Carlotta said scathingly as Rafe continued.

"Obviously, we have to eliminate that problem." He said, a scheming look coming into his eyes. Carlotta looked up at him, a smile crossing her lips.

"Zhat is a goood idde'." She laughed, getting a few glances, as the two shook on it. They were going to make sure that Erik and Willow didn't get to live happily ever after.

XXXxxXXX


	7. Part ermm seeevenn I thought it was six ...

Part 7

Ah… class flew for the two, and soon, a week's practice was up, and Erik had spent a lot of time at Willow's house eating Ramon noodles and watching the movie… it had become a rather familiar thing for the two. Practice in class, go get something to eat, go to Willow's for a while, come back to the night practices, and then go back to Willow's for a while, then Erik would go home, and they'd start over the next day. The two were becoming rather comfortable around each other, even though they were both rather careful to keep it strictly friend… nothing more, lest they reveal their secrets…

Practice… uneventful for both Erik and Willow.

"Tonight people, at 9 then. I expect you to all be back here!" James shouted as they headed out the door.

"Hey!" A girl caught up with them. She had brown hair, bluish green eyes, and she was taller than Willow's 5'3 frame by three inches…

(Erik: That's 5'6 for you people who failed math –rolls eyes-)

She grinned like mad at Willow. She recognized her as Meg. However…

"I'm Sandra! I just wanted to say you two were good today." They had performed the scene where they went down into Erik's lair. Voice's were obviously perfectly in tune, and the two happily made everyone but two specific (Cough cough, fop and loud mouth) people grin.

"Well… thank you." She smiled at the rather bubbly girl.

"I think I'm in one of your other classes!" Erik arched his eyebrow at this girl… she was rather… bubbly… "I think you make a wonderful Erik." She mooned at Erik for a moment, then turned back to Willow. "Anyway, I'll catch you later!" and, with that, Sandra turned and left.

Willow and Erik looked at one another, and Willow started giggling. "She was… peppy."

Erik arched one eyebrow at her. "Yes, she was. I think she likes me." He grinned, while Willow looked him up and down, then, with a sly smile, grinned.

"I could see why." Erik dismissed it as her playing as they made their way towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

XXXxxxXXX

That night, after spending the day at Willow's apartment eating Ramon noodles (In bowls, not bowels) Erik drove them back to the school, where most everyone was waiting.

"Zat little toad shouldn't haff zee part of Christeeene… She is too short, and skinny." Carlotta boomed, as she prepped herself for her 'Think of Me' solo. Willow just shook her head while Erik planned exactly how to show Carlotta a thing or two…

"Hi!" Sandra came up beside them, once again a little to energized. "We're about to start, we were waiting for you two." She gave a half grin, then went to her place, while Erik and Willow separated.

"Okay guys, were doing 'Think of Me' Carlotta style. Obviously, we don't have a beam to drop, so I took the liberty of setting up a chair!" He nodded at Erik. "I'll have Ken drop it, you just watch, and you can do it later." Erik nodded, while eyeing the chair happily… perfect…

"Think of me… think of me fondly, when we say goooooooodddbyeee!" Carlotta boomed a few minutes later in her awful accent. Everyone managed not to cringe, as she went on. Unnoticed, Erik made a few tweaks to the chair, changing position… and…

"Oh no!" Someone shouted, as the chair plummeted right on top of Carlotta, knocking her to the side.

"Vhwat was zat! I thought eet was supposed to not eit me!" She shouted, as Rafe helped her off of the ground. Willow smothered a giggle, as Erik looked on satisfied. The two actually exchanged, 'served her right' looks, as Sandra, who was standing beside Willow, said under her breath, "Guess someone doesn't 'lahhve err.'" Willow then broke out into rather loud giggles.

Carlotta beamed murder at her. "She did zis! I know eet!" James walked to her.

"How could she have done it? She's been standing beside Sandra the whole time. Carlotta, calm down, you're okay… nothing was hurt right."

Once again, Sandra muttered, "Her inflated ego…" And Willow managed not to burst into laughter once more…

Carlotta fumed and fussed for the rest of practice, but still managed to get through it.

"Think of it… a secret engagement… look, your future bride…"

"But why is it a secret, what have we to hide."

When Rafe took Willow's hands, Erik, for a moment, saw green, and had no idea why. He didn't see what he was jealous about. Willow was simply a mystery… it wasn't like she belonged to him anyway… and yet, happily, he interrupted…

"Why so silent good messieurs… did you think that I had left you for good…" He had to keep the grin off of her face, as he saw Willow happily unattached Rafe's hands from her own.

"And as for our star… Ms. Christine Daee…"…

XXXxxxXXX

"You guys were so good again. I'm just so eager to see you guys to the kissing scene, I bet you'll make everyone cry." Sandra once again caught up with them after practice. Willow grinned at her new friend, while Erik just kind of looked at her in a 'I don't know what to do here' gaze.

Sandra once again looked at Erik. "I'd loooove to be in your shoes!" She laughed at Willow. She grinned.

"My Phantom…" And she actually looped her arm through Erik's and cuddled into his shoulder with a giggle. Erik, whose entire body was suddenly lit aflame, just glanced. He was beginning to like this Sandra girl…

"Well guys, I'll see you later!" And, once again, the brown haired girl dashed off..

Willow kept herself attached to Erik's arm for a moment longer, and then… "Sorry!" she laughed, and pulled herself away. Erik wanted to tell her there was nothing to be sorry about, but instead…

"It's okay." They climbed into his car, where Music of the Night instantly came on. Within moments, Willow was lightly snoozing in the passenger side of Erik's car… Once he pulled into her driveway, he looked temptingly at her mask… he could pull it off, and not wake her…

He actually reach out to do so, and then, something washed over him. How would HE feel if someone removed his mask. He brushed hers softly, and she cuddled one pale cheek into his hand. The warmth made him once again light afire, but, it also made him pull his hand away from her mask. Oh, he would KNOW what was under there… just not while she laid there so trusting…

"Will…" he nudged her shoulder softly. Her green eyes opened in two long blinks… "We're here."

She grinned at him, nodding and sitting up. "Thanks…" She got out, and Erik instantly followed, wanting to walk her up to her door. She looked at him once they got there.

"Where do you stay exactly?" Half asleep and not thinking clearly, questions that she had been wanting to ask him just came out. He looked at her…

"I stay near the Opera House…" he murmured, since it was the truth.

"Oh." She yawned, flashing him a smile as she wiggled her door open. She gestured for him to come in. He looked for a moment, and then walked in.

"Well…" she yawned again. "I was just wondering." She sat down on the couch. After a moment, he followed. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was just a little past ten, and, since he had indeed stayed until near twelve the other night, waiting movies, he didn't feel that he had to leave. Out of sheer habit, Erik flicked on the movie, and soon, Willow was to engrossed in it to talk. However, when Music of the Night came on once again, her eyes began to droop, and, since they were indeed on a two seater couch, when her head drooped, it landed on Erik's shoulder. For a moment, he tensed. It had been… centuries since anyone had touched him… Finally, however, he relaxed into it.

Snuggling into his warmth, Willow happily attached herself to Erik's side. Erik, who was reveling in the feeling of it, promised that he would wake her and leave soon. Just a few more moments… just a few more…

Of course, he was still saying 'just a few more' when he too, fell asleep, and the two curled up together on the couch…

XXXxxxXXX


	8. While you were NOT sleeping!

Part 8: while you were NOT sleeping!

Willow woke up cradled in warmth. Since her alarm had not sang, she figured she had a couple of more minutes to lay there. She snuggled back down into the softness of her covers.

They weren't soft, they were rather… hard…

They weren't her cover….

And IT, not they, grunted and wrapped IT'S arms around her!

She let out a sharp squeak as Erik hugged her to his sleeping body, and then the overwhelming feeling of warmth and security of having someone's arms around you settled over her.

She sat there huddled in that warmth, not wanting to move and disrupt it.

XXXXX

Erik woke when something in his arms shifted. For a moment he actually panicked. However, the breathing thing in his arms snuggled into his chest. His arms reflexively came up around her. It was a she. It was…

Willow! He was splayed across a couch with his co-star and… friend…

Or was it turning into something more?

He started to shake his head then stopped, his arms settling more firmly around her 'sleeping' figure. If this were to be the only time he was ever going to hold anyone and be held back, he wasn't going to rush it. He held her, his eyes closing.

XXX

Willow expected the clock to start singing sometimes soon. Then she would be pulled out of his arms, and she'd have to act like she just woke up. Until then however, she could pretend to be sleeping. She let out a sigh and rubbed her nose into the soft hair that decorated his chest. Buttons and unbuttoned themselves through the night, and his shirt was not opened to mid-chest.

Erik froze, hardly managing to keep his body from stiffening as she touched his check. His skin broke into gooseflesh, and he let a soft, contented sigh escape his lips.

He knew that, were she awake, she would not be touching him so. No one would touch him so freely… so, whether it was taking advantage or no, he would have time to feel 'guilt' later, he enjoyed the touch while he could…

Willow once again snuggled deeper into Erik's broad chest. It did occur to her that she had never woken in a mans arms before, and had never slept the night through with anyone's arms around her.

A small smile played over her lips, and she managed to open her eyes a bare slit and see the time…

5:15… she had forty-five minutes, if he stayed asleep, to revel in the feel of strong-arms enveloping her in a protective hug. She shifted in those arms, scooting closer and closing her eyes once more. She inhaled the scent of him. She didn't know that a man could smell so… unique and wonderful. There was the vague scent of her own perfume, and then the smell of some type of Men's' cologne. But, underneath that… a unique smell, all his own. Masculine, and utterly… well, Erik.

She placed that sent in the back of her mind, because she knew that she would never be this close to him again. She hid so many things behind her mask, and secrets were not becoming, and he couldn't possibly care for her… not that she cared about him in that way, he was her friend, she could admit that… he just happened to be an utterly, masculine, very male, and rather sexy friend. She let a small smile play on her lips again, and felt him give an involuntary jerk as her lips grazed the sensitive skin of his neck.

Erik's whole body jerked as her lips curved into a smile, grazing his neck where no lips had touched before. Christine had been the only one to kiss him.

Minutes flew by, and he ever-so-slowly allowed himself to entertain the thoughts of those lips on his own when-

"MASQUERADE! PAPER FACES ON PARADE! MASQUEARDE, HIDE YOUR FACE SO THE WORLD WILL NEVER FIND YOU!"

Both Willow and Erik gave startled jerks. Willow, however, sleeping on the outside of the couch, rolled onto the floor, with a string of RATHER unladylike words that Erik had never heard come out of a females mouth. She picked herself up off the floor, her face burning like a stoplight. She started to get to her feet, and tripped once again. Erik looked quizzically at her as he caught her in mid fall.

Her blushing face turned up to him…

"Thanks…"

A moment of silence…

"I apologize for falling asleep at your home…" he trailed off, because h wasn't sorry in the least bit. 'that fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh…'

Had she too, been denied physical contact because of whatever was under her mask?

He shook his head. Nothing so bad as I, a small cynical laugh escaped his lips as he looked down at his rumpled shirt to hide the look of loathing in his eyes for himself.

As if her eyes were attached to his, her gaze followed, though, where his eyes had focused on the wrinkles in disdain, hers focused on his broad chest…

'Nice chest…' she murmured, and Erik looked up t her…

"What was that?" hardly managing to keep the blush from spreading up to her face, she quickly racked her brain for a lie.

AH! "I said, I may have another shirt in my chest…" See, the word chest was used…

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded, following her back to her room, where she fished him out a black men's dress shirt. It fit him snugly enough across the chest that every muscle he had ever built showed. It also smelled strongly of an American cologne that Willow identified as "BOD". She got a spaced look whenever he got to close to her, and, when asked, simply explained that BOD was, quote, "An orgasm in a bottle." She had blushed afterwards, but he just grinned.

Finally, the two were ready to leave for class… Crawling into his car, a small blush once again spread across her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head sideway in a rather alluring gesture…

"It's just…" a smirk played over her rose colored lips. "I've never woken up with anyone beside me before." She quickly added, "not that I was beside you for very long awake… I had a close encounter with the floor." They both managed to laugh over that. When the quieted, he answered.

"I've never held anyone while they were sleeping…" Pause, "Not that you stayed away in my arms for long enough…" again they chuckled, while both secretly thought…

While you were NOT sleeping…

XXX


	9. UNmasking and Down once more!

Part 9: The Unmasking, and Down Once More…

Of course, no amount of embarrassment of either of their parts could withstand the combined annoyance of Rafe and Carlotta. It seemed to them that the two had teamed up, to be a double annoyance.

"So… zis ti'em zat ve practice, I 'ope that 'ou don't drop zee zhair on meee for real!" she laughed merrily, and then started singing. Of course, one could only stand the 'effort' for so long, before it was called off. Willow and Erik both chuckled, as the 'diva' walked off of the 'performing area', which actually consisted of a space cleared of tables and desks.

"Okay!" James said. "Lets switch scenes…" And Sandra, the ever-present-hyper-queen, whom Willow had the idea she would like being friends with, happily commented under her breath, "What he means to say is, lets all put our ear drums BACK in after that 'orrible rendition…" Willow managed to smother her giggles to a minute cough. Though Carlotta did glare, she couldn't blame her for anything.

"Okay, let's to the scene where Christine takes off Erik's mask for the first time. Places please." Willow grinned. This was one of her more favorite scenes. She actually rubbed her hands together in anticipation, while Sandra nudged her. "Go get 'em tiger!" And Christine happily walked to place with a laugh…

"Okay guys, go!" And Willow closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was there… in his lair. She was Christine Daee…

"I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man." Erik, whom was sitting at a desk for props, was now the object of her attention. She turned towards him, and placed her hands on his face, smoothing them over the unmasked side, while she inched towards his mask. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask."? And she continued her caressing of his face, until….

When he jumped up to do his part, her fingers slipped, and, his mask fell to the floor. All eyes widened and the gasps that came from all, including Erik, made everyone stop.

In the matter of a second, thoughts rushed through Willow's mind.

'_I live close to the Opera House.'_

'_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light.' So like Erik…_

_That look he had given her when she said that he sang like Erik…_

'_Erik, my name is Erik…' Of course it was…_

_His mysterious appearance at school. Not a problem for the Phantom…_

"_I am zee great grandson of Erik from the Opera house… I don't care eff oou donot belieeef me…" not the great-grand son.. The ERIK…_

_His despising of the Fop… it ALL fit…_

_He was Erik… **The Phantom of the Opera!**_

And… she had just unmasked him… great job….

Yes, all of those thoughts flew through her mind in moments, and, she opened her mouth, a perfectly clean lie coming forth.

"Well guys…" she grinned happily, looping her arm around Erik's waist, and looking at the… 'little scratch', as she always put it, on the side of his face. "What do you think? I stayed up all night working on it. I thought that I could help with the makeup!" She reach up and touched the scarred side, feeling the odd texture, while Erik looked down at her in utter devastation and shock.

"Wow… Willow, that's… amazing. It looks so real." James exclaimed excitedly. "Could you do that for the actually production?" She nodded happily, her arm still looped through Erik's in a false sense of knowing that the distortion (Peh… SCRATCH PEOPLE! SEXAH SCRATCH!) was going to be there.

Carlotta leaned over to Rafe, and whispered in a rather LOUD tone, "Eet doesn't even look real. I bet zat I could do ah moouch more better zob of eet…" Rafe nodded in agreement…

Willow looked over at Sandra, who had actually had to lean over on the desk for support. When she glanced a question at her, she said, in a rather remorseful tone… "I thought that it was real… that he was really…" She said it as if they had just taken away Christmas… poor Sandra. If only she knew.

Finally, Willow turned to Erik, who had stiffened in her formal embrace.

"It was easy wasn't it Erik?" She asked him, pleading with her eyes for him to not mess it up now. He looked at her, and suddenly such rage filled his eyes, that she cowered away. She thought he would lash out, or tell her not to touch him or…

"**DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA!** You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?" She didn't expect that. Everyone fell back, as Erik turned his rage more fully on Willow, who stooped and picked up his mask, while Erik held half of his face.

"Curse you! YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free…" was there an extra glint, a spark of something else in those last words…

"Damn you! Curse you…" he looked up at her, and then started pacing…

"Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even bare to look, or dare to think of me, this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell be secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly… W-… Christine…" She heard as he had nearly slipped her name into that… he paced towards her and continued.

"Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster, this… repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly, dreams of beauty secretly… secretly… oh Willow…" he whispered her name so that it was only audible to her ears. The room hung in complete silence… she handed him back his mask, and he donned it. Everything erupted into cheers.

"My GOD that was amazing, opening night is going to knock them dead…"

"Eet ztill doe'snt look reeel…"

"Don't worry about it Carlotta…"

"I WANTED HIM TO BE THE REAL PHANTOM!"

Willow laughed softly at Sandra's comment, and then swept herself, and Erik, into a bow. He bent stiffly; giving her a sidelong look… she got the message. They were going to have to talk.

"Okay guys… listen, I'd love to practice more, but I have an appointment. I'll see you all here tonight. Dismissed." And suddenly, their conversation and slapped her in the face before she could come up with a real reason to avoid it. She didn't want him to hate her. She hadn't meant to remove his mask, but she had made it okay. Everyone thought it was makeup… but she knew… what if he Punjabed her?

He took her hand, and led her out of the room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow… EVEN THOUGH YOU ARENT REAL!" Sandra shouted, as he drug her on. He didn't stop. It was almost relentless, the way that he dragged her, twisting down hallways, oblivious to everyone else… she was suddenly, and eerily reminded of a scene from the movie…

'Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge towards the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELLLLLLL!'

Had she, unintentionally evoked such anger and pain into him once more? She knew that the anger of his song earlier had not been pretend, but his only way to lash out at her without alerting everyone of his dilemma. And so, as he pulled her along, she followed in half wonderment, and half fear. She was with THE Phantom of the Opera. She was so sure…

Finally, they came to an entrance to an unused room, where he pulled her, not bothering to turn on the lights. Everything plunged into shadows, and she heard the door lock behind them…. She was in for it now…

"Why?" He said, and she heard the pain in his voice. All of her fear dissolved into something beyond pity… she didn't want him to hurt so. Not ever, and especially not by her hand.

"I didn't mean… you stood, and my hand caught… I wouldn't have really…" She stammered out, while his face, half plunged into shadows, reminded her so much of Erik… which was because he was. She was going to have to come to terms with that… had she somehow already known? Is that why she had been comfortable around him, because he was indeed the very character that she had fallen in love with as a child?

"Willow, that's not what I mean." He said, his voice deep, so that it was more a growl than anything.

"Then what DO you mean…" she said, taking a few steps back, and feeling the wall looming behind her. He had herded her away from the door. She had no escape… 'Now you cannot ever be free…' what was he going to do?

"I mean, why did you lie… you know now Willow…" he advanced a step on her, and she took another one back involuntarily. "You know who I am. Who am I Willow?" She couldn't answer… in a moment, he repeated himself. "Who am I?" And she shuddered, but answered.

"Erik…" And then added, with a daring glance to his face. "The Phantom of the Opera." He nodded in grim satisfaction.

"That's right. You've guessed. You're the only one who knows. And I see you draw away in repulsion now. You slept in my arms last night Willow. Now that you know what lies beneath the mask, am I such a monster that you cannot even bare to look at me? Does my distortion repulse you so much?" He was slipping into the way he talked before… with Christine, and suddenly, Willow's courage returned, and she advanced upon him.

"Erik, why do you think it's so bad? My GOD! You're the most amazing person that I've ever known. Don't you realize, haven't you realized, that if you would have told me sooner, I'd have probably killed over," and before he could add a snide remark about how it would have been from horror, she added viciously. "from amazement." She shook her head at him, advancing, and this time, he was the one who drew back.

"Don't you think that somewhere deep inside, I knew? Knew from the first time you sang. No one BUT the REAL Erik could have had such a voice… no… it's me who should be asking why. Why did you follow me? Why are you still followed me. What are you going to do to me now that you know that I know?" Her chest heaved, as she stalked towards him. Where they were within a foot of each other, she stopped, staring at him in an almost defiant way. She wanted him to say that she was repulsed, so she could slap him… or kiss him one.

"I followed you because your voice drew me, because your mask drew me. I'm still following you, because my curiosity hasn't been sated, and now you know my secret. And what am I going to do with you? I think the question is, what are you going to do now that you know, since you seem to have the leverage here." He looked the question at her, and she stared thoughtfully at him.

"You know, I hadn't really thought of it. I do, don't I? I mean, if I DID rat you out, everyone would be on you…" She stopped for a moment. "How did this happen. I mean, yeah, you were alive, in the 1800's… how are you still here?" He looked thoughtfully, and then answered truthfully.

"I guess because I couldn't let go. Because I never really allowed anything to change from the moment Christine left me…" he shrugged, but she saw the pain shoot through his eyes. He was trapped in an eternity deprived of love that was long since dead… it made her want to cry for him.

"Well…" She couldn't think of what to say… instead, he filled in for her.

"You aren't repulsed by my face. I don't understand that," he held up his hand, before she could launch once again into her speech of how much she didn't care, "I don't understand that," he repeated, "But, now that I know that you know, and that you're the only one who knows, you've got to swear that you'll keep it that way." She looked at him. Why would she tell anyone? Why would she risk him getting hurt? It's not like she wanted ANYTHING to happen to him. She thought to herself, how many girls in the world prayed every night to meet the Angel of Music. Well she had, and she wasn't about to throw him to the pit of evil little demons that the world was.

"Why would I?" She said, and then, with a sly grin added. "What would you do that would make me want to?" he didn't exactly understand the meaning of her grin, but instantly knew that there was a catch coming…

"Nothing…"

She gave a half grin. "Are you still going to perform in the play?" He thought for a moment. He still wanted to know what was under her mask. And… here was a girl who wasn't repulsed by his face, and how already knew who and what he was, and no doubt knew his past transgressions better than he himself… and she didn't turn away. Not to mention the fact that she was very Anti-Raoul… which meant that she wasn't going to go running off with that Rafe boy if he DID decide to get attached… all of the implications, and no complication… he would have to be a fool to leave, and Erik was no fool.

"Of course. There is no reason for me to leave as long as I remain secretive about my true identity." She gave a little laugh.

"You sound like a superhero." She gave him a look. "You wont have to worry about me giving away your identity superman. I wont tell a soul." Though Sandra would probably have a heart attack if she knew… then she wouldn't have to worry about her telling anyone… she'd be dead… dead and happy.

"Well then… the only thing that remains to be discussed…" He gave a rather sly smirk that she didn't think she'd ever see on the Phantom's face. Of course, he was a man, and therefore, got those smiles, regardless of whom he was.

"What?" She said, almost fearing what he would say…

"My kiss." He stated matter of factly.

She looked stupidly at him. "What are you talking about?"

He gave a rather masculine laugh, (Amanda and Sandra melt) and then looked at her, leaning against the wall. "Well, you once told me that if I were the real Phantom, then you'd kiss me… and you've seemed to discover the truth, I am." He was, of course, only teasing… he was going to have to get close to her to see what laid beneath the mask anyway, so… if the only way were some… modern… flirting… he thought he would be able to stand it… just to sate his curiosity, of course.

Willow actually huffed at him. "You're serious, aren't you?" He gave her a malicious smile that she knew would be more likely to be on the Phantom's face, and nodded.

"Well, you…" And she did something that Erik DIDN'T expect… she strode forward, snatched his face between her hands, and brought her lips to his. Her lips were almost upon his, and he had a split second to decide whether to let her do it, or move…

XXX


	10. Sandra the fixer uper

Part 10: Practice makes Perfect

Erik realized that this could indeed be his first kiss since Christine. He didn't know exactly how he felt, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop.

And Willow, whose heart was throbbing in her mouth let her lips flow towards his in an almost dream like state…

"Hey guys!" the door flew open, and Sandra burst into the room. Her eyes widened. "What? Did I interrupt something?" She started to back out….

"NO!" Willow said…. "WE were… ahh… practicing the end scene." She blushed again. "I makes me nervous to practice in front of people. This scene that is…" She smiled, and Erik nodded in agreement.

"I was helping. Sorry I stormed out." He managed a graceful smile, and Sandra's face brightened up a notch, like changing a 75 watt to a 100. Willow realized that Sandra liked Erik.

What crazy person wouldn't?

However… Willow would happily help Sandra find another guy, because she suddenly realized that SHE wanted Erik.

She gave a smile, and then Sandra grinned, as if she knew, and pulled at her arm.

"Pardon us Erik, but we must have a small, private conversation."

Once she has pulled her aside, she grinned at her. After what seemed an hour, but was only a few seconds, Willow broke.

"What?"

She smiled. "You like him…"

A brief pause, and then… "Yeah… so?"

A laugh. "Well, obviously, I have to help you two get together."

"What?"

"Well, I want you two to get together, it's perfect. "A mad glint came into her eyes. The sign of a true E/C fan…. "It'll be just like Christine and him… ah, Erik, got together. Not to mention you two look perfect together, and I don't want Miss Lahhve Me to thinks he can get him."

Giggling at her perfect Carlotta accent, Willow glanced over Sandra's shoulder at Erik, who was gazing a sympathetic smile and returned to the conversation.

"You'd really help me? The way you looked at him…" she trailed off, blushing.

"OF, it doesn't bother me…. I mean…" She stopped, and then changed directions. "I'm a liar. I'm green with it. Doesn't he just remind you of Erik!" Willow gave a secret smile.

"More than you'd know."

Sandra took a breath. "Anyway, it's obvious he's infatuated with you, and I've always wanted to do something to help Christine and Erik.' She saluted Willow. "Sandra at your service. I'll have the two of you together by opening night!"

Willow surprised Sandra by throwing her arms around her and giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you!" She laughed. They both did.

"Finally, the girls turned back to Erik. Willow realized that Sandra looked like a shark circling its prey. And then she realized, with a hardly contained smile, that Erik was that prey.

"Come on you two. Let's go for a walk."

XXXXXxxxXXXXXX

By the time they got to Vocal , Willow had tears pouring down her cheeks from laughter, and Erik had a completely mortified look on his face. Willow still had the conversation in her mind.

"SO Erik… how are you?"

"… Ok…"

"You know, that scene you two were practicing?"

"Scene?"

"The kissing scene!"

"Oh… Yes?"

"Well, I think that you two should practice that one… a lot."

"SANDRA!"

"Yes Willow?"

"SHH!"

"No. Anyway Erik, I think that you should make sure and practice that. Make sure you get it right."

"…"

"In fact… You're going over to Willow's pace after school today."

"…"

"…"

"It's settled then. I expect you two to show improvement.!" And then she skittered off in her absent-minded way.

Willow had managed not to start laughing until she was out of range of Sandra. Those few seconds had made it worse. She doubled over.

"She seemed… determined… and to think, I thought she was a nice person." That just made her laugh worse. She had kept laughing all the way to class.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

"Well…" Erik grinned, making his way to his car. "I suppose I'll have to come to your house now." Both smiled.

"I guess, since we are forced. About the other ting, I'm sorry, she shouldn't have insisted…." HE cut her off .

"No Willow, I should have apologized…" He leaned over and unlocked her door, and briefly looked at her. "When I kiss you, it will be the perfect time…." Her eyes widened as he made his way over to his side of the car.

Did he say what she thought he said? WHEN I kiss you…? Did that mean that he intended to. And if he did… perfect?

She signed and got in the car, for her, any time would have been perfect. However, if he wanted to wait… she could wait. It lifted her heart just to know that there would, hopefully be a when. Maybe he would never REALLY know the woman behind the mask, but he could know the girl inside!

Now that she knew who he really was, she had lost the fear of worrying about having to take off her mask. If anyone could understand about the need to keep such things private, then he alone could. He knew how it felt to have his mask ripped off, and there was no cover story for what laid beneath her mask. No… she wouldn't remove it, but, oddly, she wasn't worried that she was going to have to.

The drive proceeded to her house with neither of them talking. Instead, they both listened to the Music while thoughts drifted through their heads.

While Willow thought about her safety behind her mask, Erik irreverently tried to decode what it was that lay behind her mask. What was it that could mar her face to such an extent that she thought she had to hide? 'Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my aberrant face!' Surely this woman could not be scarred with something so awful and yet the pain in her eyes that so mirrored his own spoke different. Still, he would not believe that the woman who possessed her voice was scarred, even though the curiosity nearly drove him to the point of reaching over and ripping her mask of just so that he could confirm his belief about her face.

And to think, he had been angry when he and thought that she lied about wearing a mask! He would give almost anything for the surety of her perfection, and not for his own preferences. He did not want to know that her face was ruined simply because he knew the pain and self loathing that one went through when such deformities were present and HE couldn't stand that thought that SHE had gone through such things. HE knew now that his affections towards the angel beside him were simply greater than such terms as 'friends' 'classmates' or 'co-star'. He didn't think he could ever experience love again… and yet…

Staring into her green eyes, he knew he was wrong.

XXX

Amanda: Lahhve!


	11. THe Dungeon of my Black Despair!

Part 11: Down Once More

With his realization came a wash of emotion that he hadn't felt in over a hundred years, since Christine. He didn't know what to do or say. Was he supposed to just confess it out right, or was he supposed to do it gradually? AT least he wouldn't have to worry about her finding out who he was.

Of course there was the matter of finding out what was under **her **mask, but he figured that he would soon… but what if she didn't feel the same ay?

'She's been in love with YOU since before you knew her.' His mind told him.

It's easy to be in love when you don't think you'll ever see them. You can't be in love with something you don't even know is real…

'There is that, but, look at the way she looks at you.' He sighed, and Willow looked over at him. He realized that she had heard the sound of his sigh. He slowed down to turn into her apartment, and her sweet voice rang through the silence that the ended CD had created.

"I don't want you to go to my apartment!" his heart dropped into the floorboard, and he tilted his head so that one eyes was hidden by the shadowy depths of his mask…

He had known it was a mistake to have even entertained the thought that she could feel anything for him… he knew better. He was a monster, after all…

"Very well, I'll pull up so that you can get out." It was a quick, unemotional answer.

"Nope!" She smiled lazily. Now he was utterly confused.

"What do you want?" His voice rang softly through the silent interior of the car.

She looked up at the pain in his voice, and realized what he was thinking. She quickly reach out and took his hand. She felt his cool, long fingers hesitate a moment before interlocking with her own. She gave his hand a soft squeeze and explained herself.

I want to see where you live." She didn't let go, since she had watched him drive with out hand all the time. Instead, she brought his hand over to her lap and settled it there with her hand placed over it. He looked down at it and she watched as a small smile played on his lips.

"You want to see the Opera house catacombs?" He asked as if she didn't know what she was talking about, yet, never the less, started in the direction she knew led there.

"Come on Erik, I wanna see the dungeons of your black despair." She gently chided him, and then moved his hand from her lap to rest around her shoulder. "Show me the prison of your mind." She stifled a laugh, and he looked over at her, his eyes actually shining under his mask.

"Well then, I shall take you down that path into darkness deep as Hell." She did laugh at that.

"Good." She scooted a little more, and then laid her head comfortably against his shoulder. For a moment his arm stiffened up, but, after a second it settled possessively across her shoulders, hugging her tightly to him. Her eyes began to droop, and she reach out for the CD player. He, however, stopped her with his voice.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses…" And held in his arms, she was lulled to sleep by her angels voice like she had always dreamed she would be.

XXXxxxXXX

Erik knew the moment she fell asleep. At first, he had been startled when Willow had actually been bold enough to lay over on his chest. He had stiffened and then decided that he liked her there, and settled his arm over her shoulders, intent on keeping her there. He looked down to see her eyes drooping, and watched her reach out for the CD player controls. He gave a small smile. Didn't she say she always dreamed of being held by him and him singing. Now, NOW, she knew who he was and he wanted to share it with her, to grant her this small wish. He opened his mouth in song.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses…" And momentarily she was asleep with a pleased smile on her face. Cradling her against his chest, he made his way to the Opera house.

He pulled up in the back, and contemplated how to get out and not wake her. Finally he opened his door, still singing…

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you…"

He slid her into his lap, and then stood, picking her up. She turned in his arms, snuggling her face into his chest. He felt her breath come out in a sigh. He let a little shiver run throughout his body, then tripped one of his many secret passages, and carried her down (ONCE MORE ONCE MORE… SANDRA SHUT UP!) while still singing

"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in…."

He made his way to the bed with the gossamer curtains, and then laid her on the bed brushing her brown hair out of her face, his fingers hesitating over the mask before caressing it softly and then moving on.

"You alone can make my song take flight…" He laid down beside her, laying his head down on her shoulder… "Help me make the music of the night." And his eyes too drooped, and soon, they both slept.

XXXxxxXX


	12. No Names for the Passion

Part 12:

Willow woke, having no idea what so ever where she was… there was a lair of fuzzy stuff around her, and a warm presence beside her… gossamer curtains…

Oh!

She remembered now. She was that the Opera House, which meant that the warm thing beside her could only be…

"Erik!" She said, rolling over, her face pressing comfortably against the warmth of his chest. His bare, muscular… utterly masculine chest… She had to shake her head to clear her thoughts enough o form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence…

"Willow, have you heard a word that I've said?" he asked her, the smile on his face saying that he was pleased that she hadn't. She blushed furiously, which set off her mask wonderfully.

"No… what did you say?" the blush showed in the hushed tone of her voice as well… that and the fact that his chest was extremely muscled and comfortable. His pants were the low, tie up kind, which left the rippling planes of his stomach unobstructed…

A deep laugh rumbled through his chest, and he spoke once more. "I've repeated myself twice, can you pay attention long enough to hear one sentence that comes from my mouth?" His tone said that he didn't care in the least bit to have to repeat himself a dozen times as long as her blush got deeper, which of course, it did.

"Okay, I'll try this one last time… do you like my home?" he managed to stay focused long enough to answer.

"Yes…" She couldn't believe that she was laying here against his naked chest when they hand even kissed… of course, that had been Sandra's fault.

"Would you like to see the rest of it?" he asked her slowly, so that she could catch his sentence.

She reluctantly raised her head from his chest. "I'd love to." And he smiled brilliantly while sitting up. With a wicked glance at her, he stood and stretched, making his muscles strain. The only thing that Willow could do was keep her jaw from hitting the ground, though she had a great fear that she was going to have to find his discarded shirt to wipe her drool with.

"Erik, stop that!" She finally said in a half scream, half laugh. She spotted his fallen shirt on the desk beside her. She contemplated throwing it at him, and then, came up with a better idea.

"It's so hot down here…' She slowly unzipped her jacket and threw it to the floor, revealing a tight black tank top with dangerously low neckline. "Now then…" She made a sweet face… and bent down directly in front of him to grab his fallen shirt, giving him a clear view while picking up the shirt.

OF course, both realized that they had NEVER been so bold around ANYONE… why were they acting so now?

"I'd like to see the rest of the Opera House now…" His eyes snapped from her chest to her face, and it was he who blushed this time…

"What?" he said, while she grinned happily.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked innocently, fiddling with his shirt in her hands. HE blushed once more, the red looking deeper from the light tone of his mask. She couldn't even remember if that was the same mask he had had on the day before.

"No, could you please repeat the question?" He smiled softly, realizing that he deserved exactly what he got, and he had enjoyed every bit of it.

"That's more I like it!" She grinned childishly. "Now then, I said, I'd like to see the rest of the Opera House if you please…"

He held out his bare arm, and she stared at it for a moment… "I think we better both put a few clothes on or else we may end up drowning while trying to cross the lake." Of course, he oh-so-reluctantly agreed, taking his shirt from her. However, when she leaned down to get her jacket, he stopped her.

"Let me get that…" and she knew exactly why he didn't want her to bend down and get it…

XXXxxXXX

An hour later, they were up on the stage. From her view, Willow spied a bag out in one of the chairs…

"What's that?" Erik shrugged…

"Must be something someone left…"

The Opera House was closed, so there was no reason for them to worry about getting caught… not that it mattered, since Erik had enough secret passages that they could get away easily. So, she stood on the stage with the image of a full Opera House, a falling chandelier, and the scene of Point of NO Return flowing through her head…

"Passarino… go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey…" Her eyes widened as the ghostly images were shattered by Erik's voice. Her mouth dropped open as he continued…

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent… silent…"

And the scene unfolded between the two exactly as it had before when they had sang in school, the passion and yearning returning full rush. Finally, he reach the end, except, this time, he continued…

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime… lead me save me from my solitude…" her mouth dropped open in shock as he sang the lines. However, his hand softly caressing her face made her close it quickly. "Say you'll want me with you here beside you…" He leaned towards her… "Anywhere you go, let me go to… Willow that's all I ask of-" and she cut him off… not wanting to ruin the perfect tradition quiet yet…

The difference was, where Christine had ripped off his mask, she pressed her lips and body flush against him.

She felt shock ripple through his body, before he melted into the kiss… this was the perfect time after all…

He explored her mouth with his own, kissing her like he wanted to crawl into her body through his mouth, and she kissed him back just as furiously. The kiss turned into a sheer act of need as the two clung desperately to each other, both yearning for more than just the touch. Both yearning for the acceptance of another who understood, both wanting the comfort of love that this kiss could give them. Erik's arms encircled Willows waist, pulling her fully against him, while she clung to his shoulder, trying to keep her head from reeling and breaking them apart…

Finally, both reluctantly pulled back, breathlessly staring at one another… and then…

A loud screaming cheer came from the supposedly empty seats. Both heads turned to see Sandra jumping up and down, the bag that Willow had spotted earlier swinging madly in her arms. She stopped, and yelled out… "I left my bag last night… Don't let me interrupt you!" And she grinned happily.

Willow burst into laughter, and Erik's shocked look didn't help the matter at all…

XXXxxxXXX


	13. Whose is the face in the mask?

Part 13: Whose is the face in the mask?

After their audience of one had gracefully scrambled away, Erik led Willow back down to his lair

He showed her the different drawings and paintings, and, then she noticed a place curtained off from the rest. Before he had a chance to tell her no, as she was positive he would do had he known her intent, she passed through the red sea of soft silk to the other side.

She, however, had the complete opposite reaction that Christine had had.

She looked, and saw walls covered with hand drawn pictures of herself. Different profiles… she saw herself standing on the stage at the bar she had first met Erik at. She saw herself standing alone outside her house, legs dangling over the steps as she waited for her ride. She saw herself as she auditioned for the part of Christine, and she saw herself standing alone in a beautiful white dress, her face unadorned without it's mask. That picture alone left her with a clean profile on both the left and right side of her face… it looked… perfect. Too perfect. Is this what Erik wished she could be? Would he care about her any less if he knew what lay behind the carefully constructed façade that her mask had made?

"No, I'd love you the same regardless." Erik's voice interrupted her thoughts, and two things dawned on her at once.

One, she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

And two, he had said love.

It was the latter that shocked her into turning around and looking at him.

"What did you say?" She knew, just KNEW that she had misunderstood, and that Erik, THE Erik, The Phantom of the Opera, could not possess one ounce of love for her, regardless of the passionate kiss that had shared moments ago. She had kissed men before… before…

'But not like that', her mind softly chided, at the same moment, he repeated himself.

"No Willow, even if a deformity as great as mine were to lay under your mask." He walked forward, and said once more. "I'd love you regardless."

Her eyes shone bright from unshed tears, and she placed her hand over his. "I love you Erik." And she closed her eyes, leaning her face closer to his. He brushed his lips against hers, the merest of touches, but it sent trills through her body, leaving her shivering as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Do you really?" It was like he was giving her a second opportunity to back out of her declaration, but, she couldn't take back something that she meant with her whole body and soul.

"Yes." She smiled shyly at him and this time it was he who leaned forward for a kiss.

After they broke, he cradled both sides of her face in his hands and looked gently into her eyes. "I'd never see you as anything but beautiful, like you are." He stroked the unmasked side of her face once more, and then resisted the urge to pull off her mask.

She saw it flash through his eyes and placed her hand softly over his. "Soon Erik, soon, but, not before I say."

He looked at her, wondering how soon 'soon' would be. It wasn't that he had to know, there was just an insatiable curiosity that overwhelmed him whenever he saw her and her half covered face, and he could suddenly realize exactly why Christine had unmasked him, even though everything around him had screamed for her not to. Yes, he could finally forgive her for the unmasking, the first time. The second time, he knew why she had done it… he had seduced her to the point of no return, you might say, and it was her only option of getting out without dropping right there on the stage before him. His voice had that affect on her. She was so sweet, so innocent, so (Suddenly Amanda remembered that this is not an E/C story, and she cannot just come in through the door, so she really needs to get back on the subject of Willow.)

Erik pulled himself from the past to see Willow staring at him as if she were reading the past like an open book, and his eyes were the pages.

He blinked, and watched as she lost the flow of thoughts that had so obviously been playing through his eyes.

"I'll never be able to replace her…" She said softly, confirming the fact that she had indeed known what was going on in his mind. He hadn't realized he was so easy to read… maybe it only took the right person.

"I don't want you to replace her." He stopped for a moment, then spoke truthfully. "I don't want ANYONE to EVER replace her," Willow's eyes lowered, but he touched her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. "I want you to fill the gaping hole that she left behind. I stayed there, the same, while she slowly faded in the arms of another man. It tore me to pieces, and I want you to fix it."

She smiled very softly, and sand in a soft voice. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me save me from y solitude." How had Christine not pulled off his mask. She asked just what he wanted, offered everything he could ever wish for, and yet…

"Say you'll want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too… Erik, that's all I ask of-" It was like he couldn't help himself. He watched as his hand came out, and watched it grasp her mask.

He watched himself pull it away, and then saw her face.

"DAMN YOU!" She shouted, and backed off. She turned and ran, grabbing one of his masks as she fled from his lair through the broken mirror.

Erik stood in shock, her mask in his hand, at what he had seen.

XXxxXXxx


	14. A Mothers fear and Loathing

Music of the night, part something or another: A Mothers Fear and Loathing

Willow couldn't believe that he had don't that to her. She was even singing the same song he had been! She sat in the bathroom of the Opera House and sobbed her heart out, mask clutched in one hand, her other covering her face.

Now he was going to know…

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Erik's shock slowly abated, and he was finally able to move. He looked at the place where Willow had exited and made a swift decision, turning the opposite way, fully intent on intercepting her.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Willow finally pulled herself from the ground and made her way to the sink. She didn't look at her reflection, unable to stand the person, the THINK that stared back at her. She shuddered again, and washed her tear-streaked face, trying to washer away everything. Who she was, who she had been… She just wanted it to all go away.

Her green eyes sparkled with pain and anger as she slowly began to make her eyes drift toward the mirror… "Look at your face in the mirror…" she sang softly, tears springing once more into her eyes.

"I am there**_ inside_**!" Erik's voice echoed through the bathroom, making her eyes jerk up to the mirror. Sure enough, the palest trace of her reflection showed, though to make her wanted to look away, but behind that stood Erik.

Willow had to shake herself just to not go to him. She, instead, shifted to a different part of the movie… "Angel of music, you deceived me…" she took another step back, pain and betrayal clear in her eyes. "I have you my mind blindly."

"Willow…" he began, but, caught up in her pain, she continued, brazenly flashing her face at him.

"Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look, or bare to think of me this… this…" her voice broke and she fell to the floor, bringing her hands over her face and sobbing.

Erik's heart wrenched, as he stepped through the sliding mirror, and came to stand above her. She, however, couldn't raise her head, and continued to cry.

"Willow…" he bent down so that his eyes were level with where her sobbing ones would be when she looked up. "Willow, look at me." He said softly, his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"I cant." She said, sobs subsiding, leaving her voice hollow and empty.

"Yes you can." He said, gently prying her arms apart to slowly reveal the face that she had taken such care to hide.

Her green eyes were blood shot, and stared at him as if they expected a blow, or… a cut.

All across the side of her face were thin white scars. Five in total, looking like silvery traces of tear lines running vertically down the side of her face. She looked at him now as if she expected number six.

"Willow, you're beautiful." He softly spoke, and she tried to wrench her shoulders out of his grasp, but somehow ended up encircled in his arms, her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry…" she kept saying, as his neck became slick with her fresh tears.

"What are you sorry for," he said, stroking her hair, "I should never have taken your mask. I'm the one who should be sorry." He couldn't understand why she apologized when it was he who was the guilty part of this interaction, but he was going to find out.

She looked up at him, her green eyes two shades darker from the tears. "I was never good enough…" A small hiccup escaped her lips, and she brought her hand up to wipe the tears, and maybe hide her face once more.

"Who told you that!" he caught her hand and looked at her, his anger at whomever had scarred her physically and emotionally with such words and actions showing through clearly.

"No one… I mean…." Panic came into her eyes, as if she feared admitting anything out loud would only make the pain worse, hurt her worse. But if couldn't, because he wouldn't let it, not ever again.

"Who?" he asked her once more, the anger from his prior thoughts and questions leaking once more into that word to the extent that she began to tremble from it. He eased his hand from around her back to cup her tear-streaked cheek, and repeated, "Who told you that?" This time his voice was soft with all of the love that he felt for this woman, and it was that softness that broke down the dam of emotion that Willow had built around her heart, making a confession spill out of her trembling lips in a wash of emotion and pain.

"When I was younger, my mother wanted me to follow after her and be a good little lying lawyer. I…" her voice broke, but she took a deep breath and continued. " I wanted to sing." She touched her face softly. "She caught me five different times singing when I was supposed to be practicing some speech for law school. I finally couldn't take it… I ran, and bought my first mask at 17. I've gotten to where, if I don't see my face…" She brought her hand down, and looked past his shoulder to the mirror, "then I don't have to remember, and I don't have to know how big of a failure I was… am."

Erik's whole body wrenched with it, but she continued.

"She couldn't stand me, she said by number five, she was afraid to look at my face. She loathed me."

'_This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing…_' She really did understand after all…

"Willow, she loathed something that she did. She was jealous. Your voice is amazing, and you pushing to use it," he cupped her cheek once more, "that isn't failure."

She looked form the mirror to him and gave a watery smile. "You aren't ashamed and repulsed?"

He kissed her softly, and looked at her. "_Willow, I **love** you_." He sang those words, and this time, he wasn't left. Her world shattered into a million pieces centered around those four sung words.

"I love you too." And they kissed again. When they broke apart, she smiled wickedly at him.

"What?" he asked her after a few moments.

"You know, you are still going to have to make it up to me, for pulling off my mask." She smirked sweetly at him. "I ain't just going to forgive you that easy!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX


	15. I'm Tour Guide Kristi!

Tour Guide Kristi:

Willow had warned Erik, he couldn't deny that. And so, he had done the sensible thing… he had taken her out on the streets for Mardi Gras. Of course, within moments, he was having attacks of being around too many people, and she was lost. This was why, when the smaller girl with the black and white shirt on that read 'Tour Guide', and a little name plate reading Kristi, he grabbed her arm, and shoved two twenties under her nose. "Tour please?" It came out as a pleading gasp. Willow grinned at the girl, who smiled back, then did a double take at Erik.

"Are you the Phantom of the Opera?" She asked in awed tones.

"Yes, and he's MY Phantom." Willow stuck her tongue out at the girl, who in turn, smiled.

"Oh yes…" She stopped, straightened up, and then put on a dazzling smile. "I'm Tour Guide Kristi. I'll be your guide for the evening. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around." She winked at Erik, and Willow burst into laughter.

"What?" Kristi grinned as well.

"Well, it's just… you sound just like the Barbie off of Toy Story two. 'I'm Tour Guide Barbie!' ya know?"

Kristi let out a shriek of laughter. "You're the first one who's gotten it all day!" And so, the two girls walked off, talking happily, while Erik trailed behind.

XXXxxxXXX

Three hours, and a sunset later, Kristi, Willow, and Erik were seated at a outside restraint, eating and talking. Well, the two girls were still going at it, while Erik was watching the conversation in wonder.

"Yeah, speaking of the Phantom! I have like three friends who've all claimed they've seen this man in my mirror on my web cam! They named him…" she sat in through for a moment. "Jimmaherik." She slid a sidelong glance at Erik, whose name had been revealed about 5 minutes into the tour, which had turned into a Phantom Fest for the two Phan Girls, while THE Phantom watched with amusement. Every once in a while, Willow would glance at Erik with a grin, and he, in turn, would give a small sly smile. Kristi, still chattering away, hadn't noticed.

"So, you're doing the play, right? You're Christine. God, I'd love to be Christine. Kristi… Kristine… Christine… what's the difference, I say. And he's the Phantom… no brainier there. He looks exactly like Erik." Willow let a small smile play across her face, while Kristi continued her rant. "And who's Meg?"

"Oh, one of my friends named Sandra…" Kristi's eyes widened.

"No WAY!" The shout escaped from Kristi's lips. "Sandy-ran? She's like totally one of my best friends! We met over the Internet, and both swore that we'd come here one day and hunt the Opera House for Erik, and here we are! That little…" Kristi grumbled. "She didn't tell me she landed the roll of Meg, or that Erik was so…" She trailed off, looking at Willow's masked companion…

Finally, she finished her sentence. "Taken."

Willow giggled again. She couldn't believe that everyone knew everyone here… though… if she really thought about it, Sandra and Kristi acted with the same hyper activeness… Yeah, she wasn't surprised that the two girls were friends.

"Well, I'll make sure to catch the show on opening night!" Kristi said, standing up with a grin, grabbing her coke glass and taking one last sip. She tossed it in the trash can over her shoulder, handed Willow her cell number with a short 'Call me!' gave her a hug like they had been best friends forever, and wandered off. Erik and Willow sat in silence for a few moments, and then, sure enough, in the distance heard it… "I'm Tour Guide Kristi!"

Willow fell over in laughter, while Erik shook his head, muttering about her insane friends.

XXXxxxXXX


	16. Deception

Deception:

Erik and Willow made their way to class the next day. Upon entering the room, they were bombarded by a rather hyperactive Sandra.

"Did you talk to Kristi? She called me. She said she thought that you were Erik for real… real Erik…" She gave a dreamy smile before flouncing away before either of the two could answer her.

"Yeah… they are friends… you can tell." Willow murmured softly.

Erik rolled his eyes. "I think they share the same hyperactivity drive." Willow grinned at the look of disgust on his face before they both made their way to the back of the room to sit down until class started.

XXXxxxXXX

"I am getting' ahfullah seeick aff zat girl. When do Iii geet zee Erik?" Carlotta leaned over towards Rafe and growled softly.

"As soon as my plan starts. I guarantee that Willow will run from Erik before the day is over." He gave a vicious smile. "Run from him, and right into my arms."

Both smiled wickedly as the teacher came into the class. The plan was about to be put into action.

XXXxxxXXX

"Perfect!" Willow heard the teacher shout as she and Erik finished yet another segment of 'Music of the Night'. He was positive that the would be prepared to perform within the month. As nervous as it made her, she couldn't feel more happy, what with whom her partner was.

Erik, on the other hand, was getting rather nervous. In front of all of these people? I was going to have to reaccount the worst moments of his life. He was going to have to have his new obsession rip his mask off, while he sat there and pretended to let her go away with this new fop… When was it going to end?

However, the smile that she gave him was more than worth the small performance.

"Erik." Carlotta came up behind him a few moments later, as Willow and Rafe were singing 'All I Ask of You' much to his sick disdain.

"Yes?" He asked, finally happy that this woman was good for something, even if only a distraction from this stupid song.

"I waz vondering… ooould oou bee kind enouff, Monsieur James has requested zat I fetch Weelow's costume for zee next practi'ce. 'Owever, eets on zee top shelf. Ooould oou bee kind enouff to get eet for me?"

A chance to get out of the room, and help Willow at the same time? "Of course."

He nodded and left with Carlotta, which Willow noticed, even though she was indeed in the middle of a passionate 'kiss' with Rafe. She let her eyes leave the room with them, and watched as Carlotta looked over her shoulder at her with a rather vicious grin. What was she going to do with Erik?

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for practice to be over.

XXXxxxXXX

"Now, I know eet's 'round here sommahwhere." Carlotta complained again, shuffling through the closet. She looked again at the door, and then a large smile came across her face.

"Did you find it yet?" Erik asked, already annoyed that he had been kept for as long as he had. He wanted to get back to Willow.

"Eh… yes.. eet's right uppah there. Canna you reech eet?" Erik turned, and saw a piece of clothing up on the top shelf of the closet. He nodded at once, and reach up to get it.

It was at that moment three things happened at once.

Carlotta slipped around in front of him, brought his hands down around her, and plastered herself to the front of him, so that he was sure that if someone had saw him, it would look like he was making out with her.

At that moment, the door opened, and a rather shocked sentence came out.

"So… that's how it's going to be?" Erik turned sharply, to see Leanne's wide eyes, tears brimming. "I can't believe you!" She slammed the door, and he watched her head run off down the hall.

"Where were we?" Carlotta asked, looping her arms back around him. Erik, in a fit of rage, shoved her from him.

"You're disgusting." He growled at her.

"Ah, but now… Hoo vill bee your girl?" She laughed throatily, while Erik glared at her.

"Certainly not you!" He got out between gritted teeth. She blinked large brown eyes at him and smiled.

"Ah, but Weelow… she vill run to Rafe…" She laughed again, and made to reach for Erik.

He had other plans. He turned around sharply, and threw the door open, and then happily slammed it in Carlotta's pouting face.

"Willow!" He shouted, running down the hall in the direction that he had seen her head disappear. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

XXXxxxXXX


	17. Masquerade and Kidnapping

Authors note:

I honestly haven't felt like doing this in a long time (I don't really feel like doing it now). If you didn't know, removed The Phantom and the Fop, and The Secret You Know. They're gone bye bye forever into the pit of whatever they threw them into. I just got really upset with the site, because this is like the 9th story that they've wiped, and I just… got disgusted. So I decided never to write on again. However –grin- I've had a couple of my friends make sure and let me know what they thought about me not writing anymore… and finally, I've decided to update this story again. Hope it's not too awful.

Music of the Night:

Frustration and an overwhelming anger surged through Erik as he ran in the direction he had last seen Willow go with full intentions of finding her and setting her straight on the actual events that had transpired in the closet. He couldn't believe that that vile woman had stooped to the level that she had to try to win his affections! Couldn't she see, couldn't ANYONE whom cared to look see that his heart belonged to Willow?

And Willow… surely, once the initial shock of the scene wore off, she would realize that he, Erik, would never betray her in such a manner! And what had that comment been about Willow running into Rafe's arms? He couldn't even begin to imagine Willow running directly from the scene, and into that… that… Fop's arms! No… his love was stronger than that, she would know that something was going on, and would wait for him. She would allow him to have a chance to explain…

Wouldn't she?

He ran into the parking lot in time to see Willow's brown hair bisected by a white gag, rushing away in the back of Rafe's car.

abcdefghijkIhavetopee…okay…

Willow sped down the hall, away from the scene her eyes had laid witness to. She honestly couldn't believe that Erik and Carlotta had been… no. The longer she stood there with her back pressed tightly against the wall, the less likely it seemed to her that that 'kiss' that she had seen was real. It was probably nothing more than some staged thing by Carlotta to get Erik and her separated. It was no secret, after all, that she wanted him for herself. Yes, that was it… any moment now, Rafe was going to come strutting along, to put his little touch into the masquerade.

"Hello there Willow." As if called by her very thought, his smooth voice broke through her silent contemplation.

"Aren't you going to tell me why those beautiful eyes of yours are filled with tears?" His cajoling voice tried to smooth away the hurt that he assumed she still felt.

"These eyes are not filled with tears." She stated calmly, keeping her voice neutral as possible.

"Well," he reach up, brushing a wet spot on her cheek and bringing his hand back. "Something upset you, you're just too strong to let it get to you for too long." A flash of white came after that.

She shook her head quickly, wiping at her face for a few moments. "Well, it's nothing now." Just a small amount of sullenness rang through her voice with those words. He gave a knowing smile.

"If it's nothing, why is those pesky emotions running through your voice?" She gave him a rather perturbed look.

"Rafe, I said it was nothing."

For a moment, his eyes flashed darkly, as if something wasn't going as planned. She wanted to give a smirk, and shout 'HA!' at him, for having foiled this moment of his plan. All she had to do was find Erik now, and let him explain…

"If you'll excuse me…" She turned to leave. A rather rough grip on her arm stopped her. She turned cold eyes to Rafe, and spat out, "Let me go."

"I don't think so." He said angrily. "Carlotta and your Erik were together, didn't you see?" She rolled her eyes.

"I saw Carlotta plastered to the front of him, and him with a rather disgusted look on his face." Which, when she thought about it, it seemed like that was indeed the expression on her face. Oh, how silly she had been to have ran from him like that!

"Well." His grip tightened somewhat. "It seems my vixen wasn't quiet as seductive as she thought. No matter." He reach into his coat pocket, pulling out a white kerchief. She gave him a suspicious look.

"What in the world is that for?" She began to tug in earnest, trying to free her arm from his seemingly steelish grip.

"To gag you my dear, of course." He gave a harsh laugh, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

She gave him a disgusted look. "Do you think I'm just going to let you stick that nasty thing in my mouth?" She tugged harder, and felt his grip loosen slightly.

"Of course not. If you let me, it wouldn't be half as fun as doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This." She saw his hand flash forward, and felt it impact on the side of her face before she blacked out. Rafe quickly bound her hands and mouth, tossed her over his shoulder, and ran out to the car, stowing her in the back, and driving off.

IxHatexRaoulxHexHaxHa!

I should have an update for this by tomorrow. I promise. Tomorrow or the next day.


	18. Red Murder

AN: Finally back. Sorry for the delay. Blame it on Ebay!

Part 18:

Erik ran outside to find Willow… just in time to see her being driven off in the back of a car.

Rafe's car.

Red streaks flashed through Erik's vision. He hadn't seen like this since… since… since Joseph Bouquet had been talking about him in such a vile way; Since he saw Raoul and Christine embrace.

It had been many years since Erik had saw the color of murder… his hand reach for his Punjab, strapped securely around his waist. It was time for the _real _Erik to return.

--

Willow woke up with a splitting headache and the vague sensation of unfamiliarity. She didn't know where she was, and no matter how much she widened her eyes, it didn't seem to get any clearer to her.

The last thing that she could remember was… what was the last thing that she could remember?

She closed her eyes against the semi-dark, strange surrounding around her. What was the last thing that she remembered?

Practice… she remembered practice… and then… Erik. She once again flashed a look around the room. Erik wasn't there.

What else? She prompted herself. What else was it that was lurking at the back of her mind, and couldn't seem to pull out.

_Erik and Carlotta kissing! _

No… that wasn't right. For a moment her heart thudded dangerously. Why was her head hurting. She reach her hands up and… made it half way before the ropes binding her halted the movement.

**Rafe! **She remembered now. Rafe had hit her… that was why she had a headache. No wonder… he packed quiet a punch.

She twisted furiously, praying that she could loosen herself and get away from… wherever she was. She had no idea where Rafe lived, or if he had even taken her to his house. The only thing that mattered at the moment was getting loose.

Twisting violently, she worked up a sweat. She bent her shoulder over to wipe her brow… and hit uncovered skin.

Her mask was gone!

Horror shot through her, and she moaned softly. "Where is it?"

Suddenly, a voice jolted through her. "Looking for this?"

Rafe stood in the door way. Her mask was in his hand.

--

AN: I know, short, but I have to think out the last chapter, which will probably be the last next to the epi. Any suggestions for a story for me to do after this are openly accepted. I'd almost totally re-do Phantom and the Fop… but… I don't know if I can make myself do it. Anyway, suggestions are welcome, and all that jazz. 


	19. Concluding?

Part 19: (the last part darn it, even if it kills me)

Rafe tsked at Willow. "I do have to say, I'm rather disappointed. I thought that it could just be more beauty behind the mask. Who was to know that it would be horror. No wonder you're a Phantom Freak. You're just as disgusting as he is." He threw the mask at her feet, just slightly out of her straining reach.

"Why are you…" She started, before her voice broke with anger. "What are you doing this for?"

Rafe threw back his head and laughed. "Because, I thought we could play for a little while." She didn't like the way that he said that.

She shook her head. "I'm no ones play thing!"

He tsked once more. "Don't you realize Willow?"

"Realize what?"

"The longer you amuse me… the further your longevity." It didn't take her long at all to guess exactly what he meant by that. It was something that had been dawning on her since she woke up. Unless someone came to the rescues… Rafe was going to kill her.

Erik didn't have to try hard at all to get the information he needed to figure out where Rafe lived. He just had to hope now that that was where he had taken Willow. He didn't have time to be wrong on this one; God only knew what had happening to her while he wasn't there.

Of course, there was always one possibility, and he planned to use it. Carlotta was waiting around after school like she usually did.

"Carlotta…" Erik called in an almost sing song voice. She looked up.

"What eez eet? Dida you changa your mind about us?" Erik hadn't thought of playing at it from this angle, but find. Whatever worked.

"Yes, I did. I realized that I wanted to be with you." He stood beside her, throwing his voice so that it tickled around her. She smiled up at him, pleased. He couldn't believe that she was falling for this. She really _was _the child of Carlotta.

"Well, I knew zat you oould come around!" She clapped and wrapped her arms around him. He clenched his teeth to keep from growling at her.

"Yes, well… I just couldn't resist." That was the truth, of course. He couldn't have resisted the opportunity to use her. If she could help him, of course he would use her.

"Well zen?"

Erik smiled belligerently into nothing, then turned his eyes down to her, letting his face slip into a smile. "I just wanted to know… Rafe… you aren't?"

She cut him off. "Zat pig? Of course not!" She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Well… he did take Willow right? I wont have to worry about her coming back and bothering me?"

She smiled, pleased. Yes… definitely stupid, after he had just confessed his undying love for Willow a few moments ago.

"Yes, zee little brat is gone! He took her too hiz house! She vill bother you no—" He wasn't going to actually hurt her. He just applied a little pressure here, and out she went.

It didn't take more than five minutes, and he had his answers. He was going to go to Rafe's house, and he was going to kill him.

She had been there for what felt like an eternity. Rafe had stood and laughed, telling him what he was going to do to her. She didn't want to hear it, but whenever she screamed, he hit her. There was no escaping this.

_Oh Erik… _She knew that he wouldn't come. She had acted like such an… idiot to turn him away like she had. _Oh I love you… please just remember that! _

Rafe looked at her, and her glassy eyes. She had retreated to somewhere inside of herself, and he realized it. Fun over. Game ended. Time to finish it.

He pulled a gun that had been tucked safely into the front of his pants (Oh how un comfey) and clicked the safety off. "Willow, if you'll come back and beg, maybe I'll let you live…"

Willow refused to let herself hear him, she wasn't going to go through with begging. She didn't care anymore… didn't feel. Erik hadn't come… he didn't care anymore…

"I don't care." Her voice was soft and weak. It didn't seem to please him.

"Well… fine then." He said it carelessly. He pulled the gun up and pressed it to the side of her face. "You sure you don't care?" The barrel of the gun pressed into the side of her face, and she was sure that it was going to leave a bruise…

Of course… what did it matter? What was a bruise to getting your brains blown out by a psycho?

"Go ahead." She said it again, softly and with pain.

"You cannot be serious. I go through the trouble of kidnapping you to hurt the freak," Erik… "and then you don't even make it fun?" He pulled down slightly on the trigger. "How boring."

She closed her eyes, her body trembling in expectation.

When the bullet didn't come, she opened her eyes slightly. Rafe's face was a lovely shade of purple from the lasso that was securely around his neck. Wielding it was… Erik.

The look on his face scared Willow. She had never seen anyone so… enraged. She walked up to him, past the choking man. "Erik! Erik!" She wrapped her arms around him.

He looked up at her, his eyes really not seeing her. She grabbed either side of his face and pulled him down to look at her. "Stop it Erik! You're not a killer. Please!"

Sanity seemed to flood back, and Erik loosened his grip. Rafe fell to the floor.

"What…" His voice was chocked. "Why did you…"

Willow looked down at him. "You listen to me. I wont let him kill you, but I wont let you hurt him either. Stay away from us. Leave. Never come back. I mean it."

He looked up at her. He seemed to crumble. He was just a pathetic child. She wanted to laugh at him.

"Well?"

He nodded.

Willow smiled at Erik, who still looked half dazed. "Come on, lets go."

Author: Well, all that's left is the prologue. Sorry that I did that so quickly, but I honestly just cant do this story anymore. The next chapter is the end (I know, I said this one was) Anyhoo. Yeah. It'll be over next time. I plan on next time being sometime next week. See you then!

Amandathevampirelove


	20. Mother?

Music of the Night:

AN: Well, here it is the last part, which was my original conclusion. The thing with Rafe, I just kinda accidentally stumbled upon. Oh well, here it is!

Epilogue:

It wasn't very hard to find a replacement for Rafe. He did, after all have an understudy. So, the production went on time. Carlotta still played her part… she was just too… perfect to pass up.

Rafe, mysteriously, disappeared. Willow never was really sure if Erik went back afterwards and finished him off.

They were nearly completely through the production when Willow saw a familiar face in the crowd. Erik was pulling her along the 'dungeon' and she actually stumbled.

Out in the crowd, Willow's mother stood with a disapproving look on her face. She righted herself quickly, and shook her head at Erik's inquisitive look. He continued on with the song, but there was something different about the performance. They could always blame it on the sudden change of Raouls. It would have confused anyone.

After they finished and took their bows, Erik noticed that there was one woman in the crowd who did not cheer. That one woman had Willow's hair color, and he saw the similarities between the two. Willow's hand was already flying up to her wonderful masked scars.

After taking yet another bow, the cast was allowed to exit the stage. Both Erik and Willow were clapped on the back many times, even though Carlotta was trying her hardest to get the approval and congratulations of everyone who passed her. Willow tried to make a hasty retreat, but didn't seem to manage.

They had actually made it to the parking lot, after promising everyone that they would show up bright and early to rehearse for the afternoon performance of the next day. When Erik was unlocking the car, Willow was spun around violently, and slapped roughly in the face. A voice that she had never wanted to hear again nearly shrieked her name. "Willow," that same hand that had slapped her face scrubbed viciously at the makeup which hid her scars. "What, did you think that you could hide from me?" She held up her hand, and Willow's makeup was rather evident against her mothers perfectly tanned skin. "Did you think that you could hide how disgusting you were with this makeup, did you think," she raised her hand back once more, as if to slap Willow.

However, her hand never struck. Erik's hand grabbed hers and held her back. She looked up at the Phantom with disgust on her face. "I don't think that you know who you're messing with boy. I suggest that you just back away right now before—"

"Before I kill you." Erik stated very calmly. "I suggest that you follow your own advice and heed my warning."

She looked at Erik as if he had done something rather stupid. Willow was pulling lightly on his arm. "Just… just come on. Let's go home."

"Home? Are you living with him now? Are you a whore as well as stupid?"

Erik's face darkened, and Willow's mother was suddenly sent spinning away from them both. "I advise you to watch your mouth."

"Are you just going to live with a man in sin? Are you that big of a whore?" Her mother didn't seem to understand when well was enough. "To think, this is the trash that I raised."

Suddenly, inspiration struck Erik and Willow at the same time.

When Willow said, "That's my husband you're talking to."

Erik said, "I would watch how you talked to my wife."

They both looked at one another, smiles spreading across their faces. Perhaps, if Willow's mother would leave soon enough, it could lead to something else.

"Well, I never…" Willows mother looked rather hassled. She then advanced towards Willow, "I don't want to hear about you crawling back to me when you have three children and this despicable man will not support you. If you would have just listened to me and taken the job that I had told you—"

"I would have never met the man that I love." Willow opened the car door behind her. "Goodbye mother." She looked at Erik, who nodded and got into the car. They left her mother standing in the parking lot, and looking properly offended.

Silence ensued once they had made the dignified retreat. Finally, Willow spoke. "Did you really mean that back there… not that I am… but… that you…"

"Would you really want me?" Erik asked, when Willow couldn't seem to finish her sentence. She looked up at him as if he had asked her a very stupid question.

"Of course I would want you. I do want you. I love you."

"Then… there is only one logical thing to do, isn't there?" Erik mused silently, and pulled the car over. He looked over at Willow, his eyes half hidden in the shadows of the car. "Will you marry me?"

Willow couldn't talk for a moment. The only thing that she could do was nod stupidly. A smile lighted Erik's face that no one had seen. He thought that he had already felt moments of pure bliss… but no… this was it.

When they kissed, everything seemed to fall into place. Erik was _finally _happy… and Willow was the one person that she had been born for.

XXXxxxXXX

AN: -looks around with shifty eyes- I haven't already had him propose have I? Well, eh, if I have, sorry. Anyway, yay, they get married and have many beautiful children! THE END!

If I were to do a sequel to this, what would you guys want? And also, I would like to pose a question. You remember my story 'The Phantom and the Fop'? How would you like for me to do a re-write of that?

Let me know!

Amandathevampirelove


End file.
